One Last Trick
by destinyheart15
Summary: Before Naraku's death, he will play one last trick. Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves in the same boat as Inuyasha and Kikyou. But can they save themselves before it's too late? FINISHED!
1. Danger

"Bye Mom!" Kagome yelled as she flooded out the door to jump down that deep, dark, 'Bone-eaters' well. As Kagome was on her way traveling through the well, an extremely familiar feeling overwhelmed the teen-age girl. A feeling of hope and excitement to the fact that she actually wanted that stubborn demon dog, Inuyasha, to tell her how he really felt about her.

Kagome climbed out of the well to discover that her friends weren't waiting for her. Kagome lowered her eyebrows and bit her lip. She whispered to herself something she never thought she would say. "Why must I ever even bother coming to this place if Inuyasha keeps on forgetting about my coming here…he can be so stubborn! But I guess that's the thanks you get when you help someone like HIM." She dug into the bushes into the bushes to discover her hidden bicycle.

Like any other day, Kagome sped down the hill to search for Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Myoga, and Shippou. Well, not so much Myoga since he always ran away at any sign of danger. Once again Kagome felt that deep sensation burning at her heart. "I wonder why he won't tell me his feelings. He always says he hates me and as soon as all the jewel shards are collected, he will have no more use for me. But I can feel that he doesn't mean it. He never treats me like a pest. He is always saving me from danger and caring for me. But he might only save me because I remind him of Kikyou…. no I won't think that." Kagome sighed and kept her eyes peeled for her friends.

It was then that Kagome ran over a bump and flew off her bike. Luckily for her, that coward flea demon, Myoga, was hiding by a rock. He hopped towards Kagome and took a deep breath before rambling on about whatever non-sense he had up his sleeve. " Kagome, I have some news." Kagome stood up and brushed off her knees while allowing Myoga to jump onto her shoulder. "What is it?" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Lord Inuyasha has…"

"Get on with it!"

"You must let me finish!"

"How hard is it to talk?" Kagome yelled at the now frightened flea. "Lord Inuyasha has gotten into a fight with Naraku." Myoga managed to spit out before being squashed. "Ok. Well, since he has Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to fight with. Seeing that Shippou can't fight. Not to mention I will be there shortly." Kagome pondered. "No Kagome, Miroku is not there…" The flea interrupted. "Well..where is he?" Kagome snapped. "Let me finish would ya!" Myoga yelled. "He is at Lady Kaede's being treated for a wound on his shoulder." "Well let's go then!" Kagome yelled as she jumped back on her bike.

Myoga held onto Kagome's shirt as she pedaled, "Kagome! Naraku is tricky. I beg of you to be careful." Kagome looked through the corner of her eye at Myoga, "And that is your concern? Hmph! I highly doubt that…"


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N- The last chapter was kind of boring. I know. And I know they are short. After the third chapter, I can guarantee they will get longer. But I have more chapters to come and I hope you enjoy them!

Kagome pedaled as fast as she could while Myoga pointed to the direction in which he had last seen them. "Kagome, this is where we shortly part!" Shouted Myoga as he let go of Kagome's shirt. "You will never be brave, will you? Kagome said to herself. The smile on her face slowly faded into an angry look, as she pulled her bike up to the battle sight. "Whe-where is everyone?" She thought. Right at that thought an enormous explosion appeared behind Kagome.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his powerful Tetseiga at Naraku's approaching attack. Kagome jumped off her bike and turned around to discover Inuyasha standing right across from her. "What are you waiting for stupid? Shoot the arrow!" Inuyasha snapped, "What do you mean stupid?" Kagome shot Inuyasha an evil look. "Nevermind and just shoot the arrow." Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow from her bike, aimed it at Naraku's back, and shot it. Inuyasha moved his Tetseiga to mid-air, swung it, and yelled, "Wind Scar!" The yellow stream of power wrapped around the arrow and nailed Naraku dead on creating a huge crater in the earth.

"Tch," Inuyasha bragged, "we won't be seeing him for a while!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "I'll bet. But some of us are too stupid to know that…aren't they?" Inuyasha made a straight face, "Would you let it go already? I didn't think you would take it so seriously." Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha, "Sure you didn't. You never do." Out of nowhere Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the side, to where she fell over. "Why did you do that?" Kagome yelled at him. "Get down! I can smell Naraku!" Kagome immediately stood up to her defense. "Where at?" Inuyasha took a fighting stance, "It's coming from everywhere! I can't target the exact location." Kagome's serious expression turned into a childish grin. "That's a first…normally you would have the scent before anyone has a clue to what's going on." "Shut up would ya?" "Hmph. How rude!" Kagome barked.

Inuyasha shot her a glare that she's never seen before. His eyes glistened in the sun, and they had a soft look to them like he had not a care in the world. Kagome could have stayed like in that gaze for eternity. But before she could realize that Inuyasha wasn't staring at her, but the demon behind her, Naraku had shoved a sword through her back. "Kagome!" Inuyasha scram as he darted towards her. "Inu..ya..sha.. I can't breathe!" Naraku withdrew his bloody sword from Kagome's shattered lungs, in which he struck.

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, "I won't let you get away with hurting Kagome! Wind Scar!" the blinding yellow swirl of light exploded into Naraku's body and destroyed what seemed to be the last of it. Inuyasha once again darted towards Kagome and knelt down beside the injured girl. "Kagome, can you hear me? I will save you!" Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and squeezed. "Inu..yasha." "What is it Kagome?" He answered eagerly. "I- I will miss you so much…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Don't talk like that. I will save you…just like old times." Kagome coughed up blood and tried to gasp for air. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome could have sworn she seen a tear fall for Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes. "Don't leave me Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I never even got to tell you that I love.." Kagome closed her eyes. "Damn you Naraku."

A/N- Hope you liked it! Not like the first movie now is it? Lol

**Karen12- **Thank you for your compliment! And I had no clue my anonymous emails were disabled! Thank you!

Thanks to you also **Shel the Inuyasha Stalker **and **Inuserenity!**


	3. Is it really too late for her?

A/N- Third chapter! This is where things get interesting! So read and I hope you enjoy it! grins

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I could!

Inuyasha bowed his head towards Kagome's lifeless body. "Why? Why did you have to die?" Tears flowed out of Inuyasha's shiny amber eyes. "Why do these keep coming?" Inuyasha whipped away the tears, picked up a rock, and threw it as far and hard as he could. To his surprise, it went a good mile or two. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome, "We must go to Kaede."

…**Later…**

"Oh my! What happened to ye Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"She's dead." Inuyasha whimpered.

Miroku (now healed) stood up and walked towards Kagome. "How did she die?" Miroku managed to choke out.

"That bastard Naraku stabbed her in her back." Inuyasha snapped.

"Hmmm. Could he have struck one of Kagome's lungs?" Kaede interrupted.

"I don't know. You're the expert you old hag." Inuyasha snapped once again.

Shippo and Sango had already broken into tears at the sight of the motionless Kagome. "Inuyasha! Why can't you ever take care of her?" Shippo growled.

"Tch, whatever. I'm just as upset about as you are."

Sango walked towards Kagome and knelt down beside her. "She's so cold." Sango choked between tears. Inuyasha sat down on the opposite side of the room and just stared at Kagome. "She said something before she died. Something about love." He thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"I never even got to tell you that I love.."

…**end flashback…**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all noticed Inuyasha staring at Kagome in silence. Sango stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. "What's on your mind?" Sango asked sympathetically. Inuyasha turned his head towards the wall, as to not look Sango in the eye.

"None of you concern." Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha, we are all very upset about her death. It is going to be so hard getting on without her. Now is not the time to be stubborn. We are all here to talk to you…since…you know…you loved her." Sango spoke in a very low sweet voice, so that none of the others could hear their conversation. Although she knew Shippo had heard every word.

"Love her? What gives you that idea?" Inuyasha said putting his emotional guard up.

"The fact that you have tears clouding your eyes. And you stare at Kagome with such passion." Sango teased with a grin on her face.

Inuyasha looked up at Sango, then back to Kagome. "I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." Inuyasha turned towards the door and darted out. Sango sighed. "He never opens up. Even in a time like this." She thought. Shortly after Inuyasha departed, Sango joined the others in the circle around Kagome's cold lifeless body.

"What was that all about Sango?" Shippo asked curiously. Sango looked at the little fellow. "You heard every word didn't you?" Sango asked knowing very well what the answer was. All she got was a childish smirk from Shippo. Miroku stood up, "So, when are we going to proceed with her burial?" He asked sadly.

"First we must bless the soil in which Kagome's body will be placed." Kaede answered unwillingly.

Sango and Shippo stood. "Inuyasha must be present." Sango stated. Kaede nodded. Kirara nudged Kagome onto her back and walked towards Kagome's burial sight. A thought suddenly hit Sango and she stopped the group from preceding any further. "What about her family? Who shall tell them? And shouldn't she be buried in her time?" From the expression on everyone's face, it was obvious that no one had thought of that. Kaede answered Sango almost instantly, "Hmm. A thought that had not crossed my mind. Inuyasha shall pay a visit. Since the family knows him. And as for being buried here, Kagome must be. If her body crosses through thy well, it will disintegrate in moments. So it is only proper that we bury her here." Everyone nodded and proceeded.

Inuyasha found a quiet place on a tree branch to sit and think. "How could this have happened? It feels so much like a dream...but I know it's real, because the pain of losing her hurts deep within." Inuyasha moved his hand to his heart. It was beating wildly. "She looked so happy when she first arrived today. Or maybe it was just me, happy to see her. Now, she has no expression on her face whatsoever. Her cheeks are pale. It hurts to see her like that." Inuyasha found himself thinking aloud and decided no one could know how he felt about her. Or they would think he was going soft on them. Inuyasha knew good and well that Naraku was not dead. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and darted in the direction of the setting sun. "Naraku. I will find you and kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"Kaede?" Sango asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, what is it child?" Kaede asked sympathetically noticing the despair in Sango's voice.

"Is there any way to bring Kagome back?" Sango asked putting her head in her palms to cover up her sobbing.

"Yes. One way only, but I'm afraid...it's quite impossible."

Sango looked up from her hands to Kaede. "What is it?"

"Kikyo. Kikyo still has part of Kagome's soul within her, from when the soul was sucked out of Kagome and placed into Kikyo. She still consists of Kagome's very soul. If we can destroy Kikyo...Kagome shall return. But this task shall be near impossible." Kaede never looked up from Kagome's body.

Miroku grabbed his staff and walked towards Kaede. "Yes. It shall be a very hard task to achieve, seeing that Inuyasha is not ready to give up Kikyo. And Kikyo will not return to Kagome's body when she can walk the earth on her own." Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all decided to give it a try once Inuyasha had returned.

Inuyasha darted through the woods, but with no avail, could not find or even smell Naraku. "Maybe I should head back. It's late. But I will avenge Kagome's death if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha ran back towards the village in which everyone was.

"I see Inuyasha approaching." Miroku shouted. Everyone stood up and waited until the hanyou was clearly in sight. Inuyasha slowed down to the awkwardness of everyone staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Inuyasha rudely asked. Kaede walked up to Inuyasha, "We have found a way to bring back Kagome." Inuyasha almost fell over from the astonishing statement. "How? Tell me everything!" Without even knowing he had done it, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kaede's arm and dug in his claws.

"My arm. Will ye release me?" Kaede said clearly in pain. Inuyasha finally realized he had grabbed her, and released her quickly. "Now. Tell me how to bring her back!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku stepped toward him. "Sit down Inuyasha. This may take a while." Just as Miroku had finished his sentence, Naraku appeared and took Kagome's body. "You foolish half demon. Now the jewel shards and the girl shall be mine." Naraku said laughing. Inuyasha jumped up at his dismay and drew the Tetsaiga. "Hmph. Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha shouted with a smirk on his face.

"Heh. You might as well run while you have the chance." Naraku warned.

"And what could possibly make you think I would do that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"This!" Naraku gulped down the 25 pieces of the Shikon Jewel that Kagome had in a bottle around her neck.

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku with his Tetseiga in position to strike.

A/N- Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate the incouragement on updating! It makes me feel special! Lol. Well I will be updating soon so keep reading!


	4. Surprising Occasion

**A/N- **This is the going to be the start of all the long chapters. Like I said before, after Chapter 3, the chapters should get way longer. This may not be a lot longer than the other 3 chapters, but it will be a little longer. There are way more to come so don't think all chapters will be short. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter begins all the excitement. Oops. I've said too much. I'll have to let you read it!

**Disclaimer-** Some people think that I do not own Inuyasha. But what you don't know won't hurt you!

**Last time- **Naraku appeared before the gang, and took the 25 pieces of the Shikon Jewel that Kagome had. Inuyasha attacked, but Naraku was too fast. Inuyasha could not hit him.

** Chapter 4- A Surprising Occasion**

"You will pay for killing Kagome!" Inuyasha scram as he darted towards Naraku.

"You fool. Do you seriously think you can defeat me? Now that I have consumed 25 shards of the Shikon Jewel…I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Naraku yelled as he dodged Inuyasha's attack.

"Bastard." Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kagome- well her body at least. "What business do you have with her? Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku laughed as he disappeared with Kagome. Inuyasha fell to his knees, then rested his weight on all fours. With Tetseiga still in his right hand, Inuyasha began to shudder. "He got away..again. Except this time, he took what was most important to me. Kagome." Inuyasha's shuddering turned into an evil laughter. Inuyasha stood up and placed the Tetseiga back in the sheath. "If he thinks he's going to have his way with Kagome. Naraku has determined his fate. Death." With that said, Inuyasha sprinted off in the direction where Naraku's scent was strongest.

**...The others...**

"Should we follow?" Shippo asked in amazement to the fact that he had never seen Inuyasha run so fast. Miroku looked at the young fox. "Of course. Naraku shall pay for everything he has done. Including my family's curse. Windtunnel. But most of all, Kagome's departure." Everyone climbed on Kirara and waved good-bye to Kaede as they darted off to find Inuyasha. _I wonder where he could have gone to. Kagome...the thought of her name still burns deep within my heart, even with the knowledge that we may bring her back to life. _Sango thought. Out of everyone, Inuyasha suffered the most loss. Seeing that they loved each other, but never seemed to want to admit it. But along side of Inuyasha, Sango lost a great deal also. Sango lost a sister, a best friend. Although Miroku showed no emotion, Sango knew what he had lost. Miroku lost a friend, but Kagome and Miroku had grown closer, like family, since they first met. So to Miroku, Kagome was more than a friend. Closer than a sister. Kagome had filled up all of their hearts with her friendliness, bravery, courage, and her ability to control Inuyasha's every move with her powerful "SIT" command.

Shippo was sitting in-between Sango and Miroku. Partly, so Miroku would keep his perverted hands away from Sango. But mostly because he wanted to feel comforted by what was now his family. To Shippo, Kagome was a sister, friend, and a mom. Since she always took care of him when Inuyasha had the urge to give him a good whack on the head. Shippo fought back tears. The thought of Kagome dieing still had not found its way to be truthful in Shippo's heart. "We will bring her back, right Sango?" Sango looked down at Shippo and smiled. "Of course." But that wasn't what was on Sango's mind. _I sure do hope we can. But I doubt our luck will get the better side in this. _Sango had to be strong for Shippo, so he wouldn't cry. But Sango herself was fighting back tears.

"Over there! I see Inuyasha." Miroku broke the awkward silence. Shippo and Sango looked in the direction to which Miroku was pointing. "Kirara over there!" Sango said. Kirara landed right beside Inuyasha who was on the ground sniffing out Naraku's scent. " Damn. I can't catch his scent anymore." Sango walked over to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder. "We will find her Inuyasha. And when we do, Naraku will wish he had never took off with her." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Sango. "We will find her. But what good will it do? She's dead." Inuyasha nudged from Sango's firm grasp. _What's wrong with him? He never used to look down on a bad situation. Especially when it involved Kagome. _Sango pondered.

Inuyasha started running again, so Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all piled onto Kirara to follow. "He's got it bad." Shippo remarked out of nowhere. Miroku and Sango seemed to ignore that exact comment. But they were both thinking the same thing. _He does. But what else do you expect from someone who just lost the love of their life?_

**...Over to Inuyasha...**

_I know he's around here somewhere. Kagome I will find you if it takes me the rest of my life. I should have shared my feelings with you when I had the chance. But I just had to be so stubb- _Inuyasha caught Naraku's scent and was cut off from his very thought. Inuyasha was going the opposite direction from which Naraku was. "Hmph. You thought you could get away, did ya?" He turned around and passed up the gang (who practically got whiplash from turning their heads so fast).

**...Back to the gang...**

"Where the hell is he going?" Miroku shouted.

"The only way to find out is to follow him." Sango responded annoyed as she turned Kirara around.

"Where did he go? I can't see him anymore." Miroku leaned over Sango to get a better look in the direction that they were headed.

"Hey watch who you lean on would ya?" Shippo growled swatting Miroku away.

Miroku ignored the young fox demon and continued to be on the look out for Inuyasha. "Shippo. Can you smell him?"

"Uh..I'll try." Shippo stuck his nose up and whiffed in some air. "He is over to the left. I can faintly smell him. But the scent is definitely there." Sango once again turned Kirara to the left and followed Inuyasha.

**...Over to Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha spotted Naraku standing by a tree...almost like he was waiting for him. "You bastard. What did you do with Kagome?"

Naraku looked up. "Don't worry. You're dead girlfriend is unharmed. Well not necessarily unharmed since she is dead."

Inuyasha dwelled on what Naraku had said for a minute.

"Oh what's wrong? Nothing to say?" Naraku grinned.

_Girlfriend...Kagome my girlfriend? No. She was more than that. But this is not the time to be going soft. _"No. I don't have anything to say. But I am going to hack you into little pieces, and feed you to the fish." Inuyasha charged at Naraku, who of course, dodged it with little effort. "Of course. You are still powerless. Half Demon...half power. That's the way it will always be. And that is why that wench is dead. Because you can't protect her-"

Inuyasha cut him off. "No. That's not why she is dead. But I will kill you for killing her!" Inuyasha drew the Tetseiga.

"Hmm. A fight? I have no time for such insolence." Naraku started to walk away, but Inuyasha ran up behind him and slashed him with the Tetseiga, cutting his arm off. Naraku turned around and picked Inuyasha up by the throat. "I'll be damned if some half demon gets away with injuring me."

For the first time in ages, Inuyasha felt helpless. Like nothing in the world could save him. _Maybe if he kills me, I can be with Kagome. NO! I won't think like that...but I can't get away. Naraku is way stronger than he was the last time we fought. _Inuyasha slowly lifted up the Tetseiga, and sliced Naraku's other arm off. "You fool. You think you can harm me? I am immortal!" Naraku pushed two new arms out of his bloody, misshapen body. "Nice try though." Naraku growled as he shoved his newly grown hand through Inuyasha's chest.

Right at the moment when Inuyasha was at the hands of death, a sacred glowing arrow whizzed by his wounded body nailing Naraku in the shoulder blade. "Leave him alone!" Shouted a familiar voice. Inuyasha turned around to discover the one he had loved, that died from the hands of Naraku.

**...Continued in the next exciting chapter of plays weird music ONE LAST TRICK!...**

**A/N-** Hope you liked it! I know I left you with a HUGE cliffy. But it keeps you to the story doesn't it? The next chapter should be out tomorrow. Please keep reading! I kinda made Kirara seem like a riding horse in this chapter...but she got them to their destination didn't she? Thanks again for the reviews!

**Karen12- **Hmmmm...I have a plan figured out for Naraku, and what he is planning to do with Kagome. I can tell you he won't eat her. Cause if he does...how will I end the story? Oops. Once again..I have said too much. Lol. The story is taking place in Inuyasha's timeline. Thanks for the awesome review! You make me want to keep writing!

**Shel the Inuyasha Stalker-** Does Kikyou die? We will just have to find out now won't we? does evil laughter I don't like Kikyou. She tries to steal Kagome away from Inuyasha! huggles Inuyasha But just because I can't stand her doesn't mean I have to kill her...although I want to incredibly bad. Maybe my desire will get the best of me! Who knows? Please keep reading and reviewing! Your thoughts mean a lot to me! Thanks again.


	5. Souls Unleashed

**A/N: **I have noticed from my story stats that I am getting tons of readers but no reviews. Most people don't even read past the first chapter! -mumbles- But the first chapter is never any good when I write a story! But it always gets better! Please review if you read the story...even if you detest it and want to kill me, I don't mind hearing that. Well this is the fifth chapter...I left you with a juicy cliffy last time didn't I? Hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one! I've talked to much, now you read. -forces you to read-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But you people don't know that! Crud I just told you. Leave me alone! '**

**Last time: **"Hmm. A fight? I have no time for such insolence." Naraku started to walk away, but Inuyasha ran up behind him and slashed him with the Tetsusaiga, cutting his arm off. Naraku turned around and picked Inuyasha up by the throat. "I'll be damned if some half demon gets away with injuring me."

For the first time in ages, Inuyasha felt helpless. Like nothing in the world could save him. _Maybe if he kills me, I can be with Kagome. NO! I won't think like that...but I can't get away. Naraku is way stronger than he was the last time we fought. _Inuyasha slowly lifted up the Tetsusaiga, and sliced Naraku's other arm off. "You fool. You think you can harm me? I am immortal!" Naraku pushed two new arms out of his bloody, misshapen body. "Nice try though." Naraku growled as he shoved his newly grown hand through Inuyasha's chest.

Right at the moment when Inuyasha was at the hands of death, a sacred glowing arrow whizzed by his wounded body nailing Naraku in the shoulder blade. "Leave him alone!" Shouted a familiar voice. Inuyasha turned around to discover the one he had loved, that died from the hands of Naraku.

**Chapter 5: Souls Unleashed**

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered looking at her. "No wait, that's not Kagome. That's Kikyou!"

Naraku pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's chest and backed away from him. "Cursed wench. How dare you touch me with this arrow!" Naraku pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and ran towards Kikyou, but to his avail, Inuyasha summoned up the remainder of his strength and jumped in front of Kikyou taking on the assault.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled kneeling down beside him to further study his wounds. Inuyasha seemed to be unconscious, so Kikyou stood up and turned her attention to Naraku.

"Naraku...we meet again." Kikyou said calmly. Naraku smirked and took a few steps toward the priestess.

"Yes. And you came exactly on time." Naraku took a few more steps, to where he was exactly in front of Kikyou. Kikyou stepped back and thought, _Hmmm. I came on time? For what evil purpose could he need me?_

Naraku laughed and turned to look at Kagome as if he had read Kikyou's thoughts, "The very soul that resides in your body, is it not of this girl?" Kikyou looked at Kagome.

"Yes, that girl is my reincarnation. Two years have passed since I was risen from my grave using her soul. But somehow, she stopped my revenge on Inuyasha by calling the souls back to her body. I have a small remainder of her soul, for I left before all of this soul was sucked out of me. Why do you want to know of this?" Kikyou answered timidly, not so much shy, but fearful. Naraku's wanting to know knowledge about her soul angered her.

"Because you are the one who will rise her from her grave. It is not in my nature to raise the dead, but I have plans for this girl. Kikyou I will suck the soul from your body and place it back into Kagome's body." Kikyou was taken aback by Naraku's words.

"I will not let you do such a thing. Although I am one of the dead, I shall not allow you to bring this girl back to life. Kagome shall never return to this world, or hers." Kikyou answered with retort. Once more, Naraku laughed. He raised his hand in the air and slowly closed it. Kikyou noticed this movement and looked to her left. Naraku had destroyed three of her soul reapers. Kikyou fell to her knees and struggled to look up. "Why? Why must you take my souls away? Leave this cursed body alone Naraku."

"You seem to have to rely on the souls of the departed to keep your strength. How pathetic. You would be better off returning to the dead. I shall now destroy the remainder of your soul reapers." Naraku lifted his hand into position to continue the destruction of Kikyou. "You are impure. Relying on people, that you once had protected, to keep you alive. Now you die." Kikyou struggled to stand up, but somehow she managed. Her body was limp, her left shoulder leaning forward a little more than her right.

"You...Naraku...your actions and words, you are familiar to me." Kikyou said weakly.

Naraku smirked. "I was wondering when you would notice. Yes, we do know each other. You once took care of this wretched body."

Kikyou's eyes widened, "It can't be. Onigumo died in a fire more than 50 years ago!"

"Heh. I am not Onigumo, though I was born from his body. He was weak, lying there helpless, unable to move. The fool called on the demons to give him power and strength. They devoured his flesh. Thus I was created. Naraku." Naraku started to tighten his hand but Kikyou ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You trader. You are the reason for the demise between Inuyasha and I." Kikyou tightened her grip on his arm.

"No. Like I have told that useless half-demon over there, your trust in each other was weak. Nothing could have stopped your destiny." Naraku answered using one hand to pick Kikyou up by her arms, and the other to draw his sword. "Your time has now come, so stop wasting mine." Naraku rose his sword to Kikyou's throat. But without warning, Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and ran towards Naraku with Tetsusaiga drawn. Naraku drove his attention to the approaching Inuyasha. "You still haven't had enough, have you half demon?" Naraku once more dodged Inuyasha's attack with no problem, but in the process he let go of Kikyou.

"Kikyou...run." Inuyasha said without even looking back at her. Kikyou gazed at Inuyasha without saying a word. "Damn it. I said run!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha... Naraku is right. I do not belong in this world any longer. For I am one of the dead..." Kikyou said breaking her gaze at Inuyasha and turning it to Kagome, who was laying on the ground face down, "This girl, she means a lot to you. As did I when I was alive. Does she not?"

Inuyasha turned away from Naraku and set his gaze onto Kikyou, who was looking at Kagome. "Yes she does. I am having trouble dealing with her death. But I still care about you." Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and grabbed her hand.

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha, "No Inuyasha! You do not care for me. I am not really here. My blood runs cold in my body. I am dead. Kagome is here now. Although she may be dead, I can sense the love you have for her. And I am now going to allow her to come back to you." Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"Kikyou..." But Kikyou interrupted him, because she knew what he was going to say. "No Inuyasha, you do not love me anymore. It is Kagome that you love. You belong with her. For I do not wish to love you anymore."

Naraku stepped forward catching Inuyasha's attention again. "How very touching. My heart feels all warm and tingly inside. But now Kikyou, it is time to relieve you of that girls spirit."

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, "Not if I can help it. I want Kagome back to life as much as the next person. But killing Kikyou sure ain't a way you're going to bring her back!" Inuyasha once again attempted to strike Naraku down, but only to find himself on the ground from a stroke of Naraku's sword.

"Inuyasha, I must leave. I have not a reason to stay." Kikyou was almost in tears. Her eyes shimmered from the sunlight. Inuyasha rendered all his weight to one knee, still holding onto his chest, from where Naraku and shoved his hand through. "No Kikyou.."

Inuyasha looked over at Naraku, who had raised his hand in the air getting ready to suck the spirit out of Kikyou, and yelled, "Why are you bringing Kagome back? Last time we fought you killed her! You bastard. What kind of a fool do you take me for?"

Naraku looked over at Inuyasha and laughed as he crushed Kikyou's body and sucked the soul out. Kikyou made the most horrid noise that Inuyasha had ever heard. It almost made Inuyasha's eyes water, but he shook the feeling away. Kagome's soul was now free from Kikyou. The soul shot into Kagome lifting her up and surrounding her in a blinding white light. Inuyasha looked up to discover the soul that Kagome had lost just the day before. It shot into Kagome as well. Kagome's body lowered down to the ground as the light faded away. The young miko moved slightly. That was enough to get Inuyasha to come running over to her.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked passionately. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome answered weakly.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said eagerly lifting Kagome's head onto his lap.

"Where am I? My head hurts, I feel like I got knocked out for a week." Kagome said a little stronger while holding her head.

" It was something like that...Kagome do you remember what happened?" Inuyasha said helping her off the ground. Kagome was covered in dirt and blood.

"I remember not being able to breath, and falling to the ground. But that's it." Kagome looked behind her to discover Naraku walking towards them. "Inuyasha! It's Naraku!" Kagome shouted running to hide behind Inuyasha.

"Marvelous, my idea worked," Naraku stopped right beside Inuyasha, "oh and Inuyasha, never turn your back on the enemy." Naraku said while sliding his sword out of the sheath once again. Inuyasha looked at Naraku, "Don't worry about me. Kagome run!" He shouted, _the last thing I need is you dieing on me again. _Inuyasha thought.Kagome nodded her head and ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Naraku jumped in front of her, stopping her from proceeding in the direction she was headed. "Where do you think you are going little girl?" Kagome backed away.

"Away from you." Kagome ran towards Kikyou's shattered body, "Inuyasha..who is this?"

"That's Kikyou's body. Naraku killed her to bring you back." Inuyasha answered without looking at Kagome, but what he was thinking was far from the tough guy exterior he had just put on. _Kikyou...damn you. Why did you have to go and die, again? _Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to regain his strength. _I have to be strong. I can't let Kagome leave me again. Like Kikyou..._

_Bring me back? I was dead? _Kagome stepped away from Kikyou's body and tripped over the bow. Kagome picked up the bow and got an arrow. "Just like before, right Naraku?" Kagome shot the arrow nailing Naraku in the back.

Naraku reached one hand behind him and pulled out the arrow. "Nai. This time, you won't manage to destroy half of my body."

Inuyasha smirked, "Tch. We'll see about that." Inuyasha ran towards Naraku and slashed him with the Tetsusaiga. Naraku healed himself. _How can that be? I cut him clean open! _Inuyasha thought.

"Have you forgotten that I have consumed 25 jewel shards?" Naraku answered as if reading Inuyasha's very thought.

Kagome pulled her hand up to her heart to discover that the necklace was gone. "No. How did he get the jewels?" She yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and continued his eye lock with Naraku. "Inuyasha. This is becoming pointless. You are not getting anywhere. I am indestructible." Naraku jumped behind Kagome and grabbed her by the waist. Inuyasha darted towards Naraku.

"No! You bastard, I won't allow you hurt Kagome!" Naraku jumped out of Inuyasha's way.

"Maybe you do love the girl. That priestess was right. I shall enjoy this even more." Naraku said calmy, ticking Inuyasha off even more.

Kagome struggled to get free from Naraku, punching and kicking. _Love me? Kikyou told Inuyasha that he loves me? This is getting weird..._ Kagome thought. "Let me go you big baboon!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.

"Be quiet you wench, or I will kill you." Naraku said smacking Kagome in the face.

"Naraku...I'm going to kill you for even touching her!" Inuyasha once again ran towards Naraku with Tetsusaiga drawn, "Wind Scar!"

The yellow stream of light pierced right through Naraku's chest forcing him to release Kagome, who ran straight towards Inuyasha grabbing onto him around the waist. Naraku fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"Kagome, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said allowing the miko to climb aboard his back.

**Continued in the next exciting Chapter of -plays evil music- ONE LAST TRICK!**

**A/N:** I hope this chapter is just as good as the other ones. I didn't leave you with a big juicy cliffy this time. I still hope you will continue reading my story. I still have many chapters to go. I'm trying to make it to at least 10 or 12 for a first story.

**Karen12- **Thanks. I once again had no clue how to spell 'tetsusaiga'. Lol. Your review means a lot to me! Yes, it was Kikyou. Obviously, don't I feel intelligent? Anywho…

**Crazypoet**- Heh. Sorry about all the cliffy's. It keeps you into the story though doesn't it? Thanks for the compliment!

**Kagome's girl**- -hides behind tree- don't kill me! Kikyou's dead…lol.

**Shel the Inuyasha Stalker- **Thanks for the awesome compliment! It makes me feel special! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter also.


	6. Happy reuinions and tragic endings

**A/N**: I never thought I would make it to chapter 6! But I'm here so I will make it longer than chapter 5. Like **Karen12 **said to me, "The story writes itself." (Thanks for the inspirational words Karen...I owe you one) That phrase helped make the story longer. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones (if you did enjoy them). Make plentiful reviews! Cause I love to read them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story...but I do own puppets of them and a stage to make them act!**

**Recently: **

Inuyasha looked over at Naraku, who had risen his hand in the air getting ready to suck the spirit out of Kikyou, and yelled, "Why are you bringing Kagome back? Last time we fought you killed her! You bastard. What kind of a fool do you take me for?"

Naraku looked over at Inuyasha and laughed as he crushed Kikyou's body and sucked the soul out. Kikyou made the most horrid noise that Inuyasha had ever heard. It almost made Inuyasha's eyes water, but he shook the feeling away. Kagome's soul was now free from Kikyou. The soul shot into Kagome lifting her up and surrounding her in a blinding white light. Inuyasha looked up to discover the soul that Kagome had lost just the day before. It shot into Kagome as well. Kagome's body lowered down to the ground as the light faded away. The young miko moved slightly. That was enough to get Inuyasha to come running over to her.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked passionately. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6- Happy reunion and tragic returns**

"There's Inuyasha!" Sango shouted pointing at the hanyou's red blur as he passed by. Inuyasha stopped and waited up for the rest of the gang. "Is that Kagome on his back!" Shippou shouted excitedly standing up to look over Sango. Miroku studied the shadow on Inuyasha's back closely. "Hmmm. She has a nice figure, so it must be Kagome." Miroku said before getting clobbered in the face by Sango. Shippou turned around to see Miroku with a red hand print across his face and busted out laughing. Miroku smacked Shippou on the head and closed his eyes, "You would shut up if you knew what was good for you." Miroku said smirking. Shippou immediately stopped laughing and grabbed his head. "Idiot."

"Kirara! Over there!" Sango shouted as the cat demon landed beside Inuyasha. Right before Inuyasha could open his mouth to say Kagome was okay, everyone had jumped off Kirara and ran over to Kagome. Sango wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Kagome, I'm so happy you're alright. I thought I would never see you again."

"Eh? Never see me again? Of course you would have. I'm perfectly fine." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. Before Sango could let Kagome go from her hug, Shippou had pounced on Kagome's shoulder almost knocking her over. "Kagome! You're alright! I missed you so much!" Shippou said hugging Kagome's neck.

"Once again, I'm fine. Everything was like a weird dream. When I got out of the well I went to where Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, all I remember is a sharp pain in my back, not being able to breath, and waking up with my head on Inuyasha's lap." Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha. His face had turned a bright red.

"It was only so you could wake up faster." Inuyasha said turning his back to Kagome and crossing his arms. Everyone stared at Inuyasha after Kagome had said 'head on Inuyasha's lap'. Miroku didn't even think about hugging Kagome, just because Sango or Shippou would think he was up to something perverted. So he just said, "Great to have you back Kagome."

Inuyasha stared up at the setting sun, '_I'm glad you're okay too Kagome. If you were unable to return, I would have gone crazy. Kikyou sacrificed herself to bring you back to me. And for that I am grateful.'_ Inuyasha thought before saying, "It's getting dark, time to head back to Kaede's." Everyone nodded and Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kagome climbed onto Kirara. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Climb on my back." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Her eyes sparkled in the setting sun. Inuyasha smiled and looked away.

"Are you getting on or not?" He said kneeling down.

"Of course..." Kagome said getting off of Kirara and walking over to Inuyasha. Everyone took off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

**...the others...**

"Sounds like Inuyasha wanted some alone time with Kagome." Shippou said looking at Sango, who only smiled at the child. _'I can only imagine the pain he felt when Kagome died. I didn't think he could take seeing another women die after Kikyou's death.'_ Sango thought closing her eyes to get rid of the tears that had just formed, and re-opening them to have them fill with more tears. Miroku looked at Sango and studied her facial expression. '_Sango is beautiful. I do not know how I would live on if she died. I know Inuyasha's pain for Kagome, but how did he suppress the tears?' _Miroku looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked almost satisfied. Kagome sat on his back like normal, as if nothing had happened. A sweet smile across her face.

**...Kagome and Inuyasha...**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. _'Naraku took my body, and you came back for me even though I was dead.' _Kagome thought letting out a small sigh. Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him and looked back at her from the corner of his eye. "Got a staring problem?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered knowing he would hear it. Inuyasha turned his head forward again and continued running. "Tch. Whatever." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome hadn't heard it because of how low he had said it, or else she would have let Inuyasha have it, with her infamous 'SIT BOY!'.

**...Later at Kaede's...**

"Kagome, I am so glad that ye are alright." Kaede said bowing.

"Eh...yeah, so am I Kaede. Thank you." Kagome said returning the bow. Inuyasha walked past Kagome and looked at her through the corner of his eye, as if he was signaling her to follow. It wasn't long before Inuyasha disappeared into the woods and Kagome had followed.

"I wonder where they are going...let's go see." Shippou said attempting to follow, but was stopped my Miroku who picked him up by the tail. "Hey! Put me down!" The little fox demon cried over and over.

Miroku grinned, "No can do. Inuyasha must need to talk to her."

"The last time we let them off by themselves he shoved Kagome down the well and tried to get rid of her. I can't lose Kagome again, I just can't!" Shippou yelled as he tried to free himself of Miroku's grasp.

"I don't think he will do that again Shippou. He finally realized that he needs her." Miroku said while letting Shippou go. Shippou sat on stump and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. But if he tries to get rid of her again, it's your fault for not trying to stop him." Shippou pouted.

**...Inuyasha and Kagome...**

Kagome soon found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the sky, but before she could say anything Inuyasha had stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome...we need to talk." He said looking directly into Kagome's dark brown eyes. _'Oh great. The one sentence that every girl hates to hear...' _Kagome thought to herself while following Inuyasha back over to the cliff.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky then back to Kagome, "Kagome...when you died I didn't know what to do. I thought I would never see you alive again. I thought of how much we had gone through together and I knew things would never be the same." Inuyasha was looking directly into Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to say before Inuyasha continued.

"I didn't protect you Kagome. Naraku hurt you and I couldn't do anything to save your life. You must hate me for that." Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome.

"I could never hate you Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, which made him look back at her. _'This is the first time Inuyasha has ever opened up to me...now I know things are getting weird.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's. "I never for one second thought I could ever miss you as much as I did when you died. I was wrong Kagome. There's been something that I have wanted to tell you...but I never really found the 'right' time to say it." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her body up to his. Inuyasha's mouth was now next to Kagome's ear. "Kagome..I love you.." Inuyasha whispered to her. Tears filled Kagome's eyes, then ran down her cheek. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her tears as they landed on his neck.

"Inuyasha...I...I love you too." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight. _'I remember trying to tell him that right before I died.' _Kagome thought still looking into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Kagome...I need you..." Inuyasha moved his hand across Kagome's cheek and into her stunning black hair.

Kagome moved her hands up to Inuyasha's shoulder and tightened her grip. Kagome's silence gave Inuyasha a chance to finish talking. Kagome wasn't silent because she was waiting for Inuyasha to finish but because she was speechless.

"Naraku took your body after he killed you...and I was powerless to stop that, too. I'm so sorry Kagome. When I found him, I couldn't injure him. I am only stronger when you're around. Because I feel like I have someone to protect. Kikyou showed up and saved me. I felt powerless. Then...Naraku killed Kikyou in order to bring you back. And for that I am grateful. But I still cannot live on with the fact that you left this world. And for that, I will kill Naraku." Inuyasha grabbed his chest as his wound started to bleed again.

"Inuyasha you're bleeding!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha's haori off his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said pulling it back onto his shoulder. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"You went through all of that trouble even though I was dead? Inuyasha...you could have gotten killed." Kagome's said burying her head in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I promise." Inuyasha moved Kagome's head in front of his and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome was shocked, but after everything that had happened that day, this was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

**...the others...**

"They sure have been gone a long time. I hope nothing happened." Shippou said standing up looking for them.

"I'm sure they're fine Shippou. Calm down." Sango said holding Kirara in her lap. Miroku was lying down on the ground in front of the fire that they had recently made.

"Inuyasha had a lot to say to Kagome." He responded, mainly talking to Sango (who nodded at the comment).

**...Back to Inuyasha and Kagome...**

Inuyasha ended the kiss by moving away. "Kagome... I love you...there is no doubt about it...but as much as it hurts me to say this..." Inuyasha paused and started walking towards the forest. _' What's he gonna say?' _Kagome thought while standing up. Inuyasha continued, "Kagome...you got killed...and if he manages to kill you again, there's no possible way I can bring you back. I think it's best if you go home Kagome so you don't have that risk. And so my heart can rest easy not having to worry about you dieing." Inuyasha looked at the ground.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears again, accept this time, it was worse. "Inuyasha! You tell me you love me, then you tell me to leave you." Kagome fell to her knees and put her face in her palms to try and cover up her sobbing, which didn't help any. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome...it's not like that. I will always love you. I just can't bear to see you die again. It's for the best." Inuyasha bent down and lifted Kagome's chin with his finger. He was now looking directly into Kagome's eyes again. Her beautiful dark brown eyes had turned red and puffy. Kagome had not a bit of sympathy in them for Inuyasha, as when he told her he loved her. Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hand away from her.

"Kagome...please don't be angry." Inuyasha reasoned.

"How can I not be when you are trying to put 500 years between us?" Kagome whispered under her breath. Kagome stood up and stormed past Inuyasha. "If you never wanted to see me again, why did you let Naraku bring me back? You could have been with Kikyou." Inuyasha's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest. _'Kikyou...NO! How can I be thinking of her when I just shattered Kagome's heart?' _Inuyasha fell to the ground and stared up at the moon.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome walked through the woods without even caring to return to Kaede's hut to get her things. "If I go back, everyone will try to stop me from going. I can't stay now. Inuyasha doesn't want me here any longer. The nerve of that guy! What was he possibly thinking? Telling me he loves me and how much he cares about me...then sending me home. I got what I wanted. He told me his feelings, but he doesn't want me around." Kagome formed her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. Kagome's eyes were still filled with tears. As Kagome approached the well, she felt a strong sense of sorrow fall upon her heart. '_Inuyasha...he finally tells me...and I have to go back..'_ Kagome's sadness turned into anger and she found herself yelling the cursed phrase.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome scram at the top of her lungs. She heard a thud and it satisfied her for a few moments.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha's face was in the ground and his leg was twitching, "oOoOwWwW." He said in agony.

**...The others...**

"What was that?" Shippou said standing up. Sango and Miroku had busted out laughing.

"Kagome must have 'sitted' Inuyasha." Miroku said between gulps of air.

**...Back to Kagome...**

"This is the last time I will ever be here." Kagome looked at the Tree of Ages one last time before she started to climb into the well. Just then, Kagome was struck in her back and flew out of the well. She struggled to open her eyes. But when she did manage to open them, Kagome discovered who her attacker was, and went into complete shock.

**Continued Next Chapter...**

**A/N: **Haha! I left you with a cliffy. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because I enjoyed writing it. Sadly, I only have a few more to go. At this part: **Inuyasha ended the kiss by moving away. "Kagome... I love you...there is no doubt about it...but as much as it hurts me to say this... **I almost put: **Inuyasha ended the kiss by moving away. "Kagome... I love you...there** **is no doubt about it...but your breath is kickin' like Bruce lee on crack.** I knew I couldn't though, because it would have ruined the whole story. But it would have been extremely funny...you know...since he had just kissed her. I know this chapter was sad. I had trouble writing it. I don't do 'sad'. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review!

**Shel the Inuyasha Stalker- **Lol. Yeah. Kikyou is dead. I HATE Kikyou. I had to make her die. –hugs you back- Thanks for the awesome compliment! It's hard keeping them in character.

**Karen12- ** Yeah. I thought that was what he looked like too. I got a big kick out of it. Thanks for the amazing compliment!


	7. Deceit of Love

**A/N: **I hope you liked the last chapter. Because that was the chapter where things started to heat up. Yay! Finally. It took me 6 chapters, but now I hope you love this chapter also! Thanks for the reviews, please continue them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sango, Miroku, Myoga, Shippou, Kikyou, Kagome, Naraku, Fluffy, etc. But...I do own this story. Lol.**

**Recently:**

Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's. "I never for one second thought I could ever miss you as much as I did when you died. I was wrong Kagome. There's been something that I have wanted to tell you...but I never really found the 'right' time to say it." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her body up to his. Inuyasha's mouth was now next to Kagome's ear. "Kagome..I love you.." Inuyasha whispered to her. Tears filled Kagome's eyes, then ran down her cheek. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her tears as they landed on his neck.

"Inuyasha...I...I love you too." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight. _'I remember trying to tell him that right before I died.' _Kagome thought still looking into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Kagome...I need you..." Inuyasha moved his hand across Kagome's cheek and into her stunning black hair.

**Chapter 7: Deceit of Love**

"No...how could you?" Kagome said holding onto her shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"I have no more use for you since Naraku has the jewels. Instead of sending you home, I decided to kill you for the hell of it." Inuyasha said putting his foot on Kagome's back and applying pressure.

"Inuyasha... I can't breathe.." Kagome said before losing her consciousness. Inuyasha smirked and was getting ready to finish Kagome off, when he heard the voices of Sango and Miroku headed his way.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said between gritted teeth as he ran away. As quickly as Inuyasha had left, Sango and Miroku came to the well. Sango, noticing an object from the corner of her eye, looked down to discover Kagome lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running towards her. Sango knelt down beside Kagome (being drenched in Kagome's blood) and checked her pulse. "She's still alive. Maybe if we hurry we can save her." Sango said looking at Miroku. Miroku nodded and picked Kagome up as they headed back to Kaede's village.

**...Inuyasha... (the next day...yeah I know...time flies by)**

_'Kagome...I'm so sorry...I promise I will see you again soon.' _Inuyasha thought as he sat at the edge of the cliff looking at the sky. Inuyasha sighed and stood up, "Huh? What's that? I smell blood...and not just anyone's blood, Kagome's blood!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and headed towards the direction of the scent of blood. '_I thought Kagome went home...it's not like here when she becomes angry with me...or...when me and Kikyou meet...' _Inuyasha ran to the well and discovered the pool of blood that Kagome had been lying in. "Kagome...damn. I'm too late...wait...her scent...it's coming from Kaede's village." Inuyasha stood up and darted towards Kaede's hut.

**...The others...**

"Kaede, can you heal Kagome?" Sango's eyes filled with tears and the worried look on her face turned to fear. _'We can't lose her again...not ever again.'_

"Yes, I can. It will take time...and when Kagome wakes up, we can ask her what happened to ye." Kaede answered putting a cloth soaked in warm water on Kagome's forehead. Miroku entered the hut and observed Kagome.

"Will she be okay?" Miroku asked sitting beside Sango. Kaede nodded and continued mixing up a herb to heal Kagome's inflicted wound. Miroku looked at Sango for a few moments before Sango noticed and decided to say something.

"What? Why are you looking at me? Ehhhh...I don't like the look in your eyes..." Sango scooted closer to Kaede, which made Miroku wonder.

"My dear Sango, I have only the up most respect for your happiness. I was only seeking to comfort you in your time of need." Miroku said scooting closer to Sango.

"The only thing I need is for you to get away from me. I don't need you to comfort me. Huh?" Sango smacked Miroku across the face leaving yet another red hand print. "Keep your hands to yourself lecher!" Sango once again scooted away from Miroku and crossed her arms.

"Idiot." Shippou had moved away from Sango and Miroku's battle seen to avoid being hurt by Sango's powerful blow. Shippou looked down at Kagome. "Come on Kagome. Wake up. Don't leave us again."

"Kagome will be fine, young one. All she needs is rest." With that said, Kaede noticed Kagome trying to open her eyes. "Oh my. It seems she has awakened." Everyone was now hovering over Kagome like a bunch of ghosts.

"No...how could he?" Kagome managed to sit up.

"Kagome who did this to you?" Sango asked holding Kagome up with her arm. At that moment, Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut.

"Kagome...what happened? I could smell your blood from a mile away." Inuyasha kneeled down beside Kagome.

"No...how could you? Inuyasha..after everything...how could you...how could you do this to me?" Kagome looked at the ground.

"Kagome...I would never harm you." Inuyasha put one of his hands under her head and the other around her waist. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"No! Why are you hiding it Inuyasha. I saw you. You did this to me. Please...don't lie." The fear in Kagome's eyes melted away and turned into rage. Inuyasha noticed and backed away from her.

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome, "If you seriously believe I could ever try to kill you. Kagome, I was wrong. You aren't the girl I thought you were." With that said, Inuyasha walked towards the door.

"This may be the first time you have hurt me physically, but every time you are with HER I take a stab wound to my heart." Kagome whispered under her breath while moving her hand up to her heart. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, he had been the only one to hear that. _'I did not hurt her. I would never hurt her.' _Inuyasha darted outside and into the woods.

"Inuyasha...I can never forgive you!" Kagome shouted to the top of her lungs. '_I told him I could never hate him...yet...I do. What is wrong with him? He tells me he loves me then tries to kill me.'_ Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome while Kaede applied her herb to Kagome's wound.

"Kagome...are you positive it was him?" Sango asked looking Kagome directly in the eyes. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I looked at him. His eyes...they were filled with hatred. I have never seen him like that before. Sango...he told me he loved me. Then he told me to go home, and that's where he tried to kill me." Kagome closed her eyes and shuddered from the stinging sensation of Kaede's herb. Sango looked towards the door of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome...how do you feel? Can you stand?" Sango asked trying to help Kagome to her feet.

"Yeah. I think so." Kagome answered bringing herself to stand. _'Inuyasha...was it really him? Would he try to kill me to bring Kikyou back to life?' _A burning sensation came to Kagome's heart. _'A part of me wants to believe it was. But my heart tells me it wasn't.' _

**...Inuyasha...dum dum dum!**

"Damn. Why in the hell does she think I tried to kill her?" Inuyasha knocked a tree down to get rid of some of his frustration, which didn't help much. Inuyasha walked towards the well and looked down at the pool of blood that Kagome had been lying in just the night before. "There's no way in hell I could have done this to Kagome." Inuyasha knelt down and observed the blood more closely. _'A footprint...but who's?' _Inuyasha was interrupted from his thoughts by a crackling sound in the bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Inuyasha stood to his defense. A slender figure started to appear from the darkness of the trees, which made Inuyasha lower his guard.

"Inuyasha. There you are." A familiar voice called from within the shadows.

"Huh? Kik..Kikyou?" Inuyasha took a few steps forward.

"Kikyou? No. Try Kagome." Kagome walked towards Inuyasha.

_'How come I didn't catch her scent? I don't like this..' _Inuyasha thought. "Kagome...I didn't hurt you..I promise."

"Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome said looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome..don't leave me." Inuyasha took a few more steps to where he was exactly in front of Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." Kagome's smile turned into a frown. "You are." Kagome reached behind her back and grabbed an arrow.

Inuyasha stepped back. "Kagome...don't do it! I didn't hurt you! I would never." Inuyasha's voice was soft and sympathetic.

Kagome aimed the arrow at Inuyasha. "Liar." Inuyasha turned around and ran. The arrow whizzed past Inuyasha's head and nailed the tree in front of him. "Die Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to the tree and pulled out the arrow.

As Inuyasha approached the Tree of Ages, several things crossed his mind. _'I didn't hurt you Kagome...believe me! I will kill Naraku for killing you the first time...wait...Naraku...he's the one responsible for Kikyou's demise...maybe it was him that harmed Kagome.'_

Kagome aimed the arrow at Inuyasha's chest. "Now you die Inuyasha!" Kagome shot the arrow at Inuyasha nailing him right in the chest.

"NO! Kagome! I thought we were.." Inuyasha's voice slowly faded as his life deteriorated. Kagome smirked.

"Looks like my work here is down." Kagome's body slowly melted away into Naraku. "Heh. Now that Inuyasha is out of my way. I can finish collecting the shards. That wench, Kagome, should be dead by now." Naraku turned his back to the lifeless Inuyasha and walked away.

**...The others...**

"Kagome..we will find Inuyasha and learn the truth." Sango said to Kagome as they climbed onto Kirara. Kagome nodded. _' Inuyasha...I hate you...you tried to kill me. Why?' _The same question kept popping into Kagome's head. Miroku climbed onto Kirara after Kagome.

"Dear Kagome..what ever is on your mind?" Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Na...nothing." Kagome recoiled and scooted closer to Sango. Sango made a low growling sound.

"Leave the poor girl alone! She's had a rough night." Sango said through gritted teeth. Miroku covered his head with his arms.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Miroku looked in between his arms to discover that Sango had already turned around. Miroku let out a sigh. Shippou just stared at Miroku confused. _'Miroku normally doesn't act scared, then again...I have never seen Sango that angry before.' _Shippou shrugged and turned around. Kirara flew into the air and headed towards the direction that Inuyasha had headed. Kagome looked down into the forest and discovered a body confined to a tree.

"Huh? Sango...look down there!" Kagome pointed in the direction of the body.

"Isn't that the Tree of Ages?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I think so." Kagome said as Kirara turned around and headed towards the site of the body. When Kirara landed, Kagome was the first to jump off and run towards the tree.

"Inu..Inuyasha?" Kagome was taken aback from the sight of the hanyou cold and lifeless. Sango and Miroku ran up behind Kagome. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Sango asked with no hint of remorse in her voice. Kagome turned away.

"I don't know...it serves him right!" Kagome said angrily, but she was thinking something totally different. _'Inuyasha can't be dead. He just can't be! I now know it wasn't him that tried to kill me...I can feel it in my heart.' _

Sango sighed. "Kagome...I know you're upset. You have every right to be. But you can't possibly believe that Inuyasha tried to kill you." Kagome looked at Sango.

"I know...I don't. I thought about it. Inuyasha had no reason to want to kill me. Unless he wanted to bring Kikyou back..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His hair was blowing in the breeze. Sango and Miroku took a few steps away from Kagome, since they knew how she felt towards Kikyou.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset. You don't have to step away from me." Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango and smiled. "I have no reason to be...I know Inuyasha will always love Kikyou, but he has already admitted his love for me. So I have no reason to be sad."

Sango and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome approached Inuyasha's lifeless body. _'What happened to him? How did he get here?' _Kagome's eyes filled with tears again. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's chest and stepped away.

"An arrow! Did Kikyou do this? No! She couldn't have...she's dead." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's chest. "He's not breathing! Inuyasha is...dead.." Kagome fell to her knees and started crying. "No! Inuyasha...why did you have to die!"

Sango ran over to Kagome and embraced her. "Kagome...I'm so sorry." Sango looked up at Inuyasha. _'Why did you have to die? Inuyasha we need you.' _Kagome looked at Sango.

"Can I have a few minutes alone?" Sango let go of Kagome and grabbed hold of Miroku's arm.

"Of course. Take all the time you need!" Sango ran off with Miroku in one hand, and picked Shippou up with the other.

"Hey! Put me down! Why can't we stay with Kagome?" Shippou said. Sango put Shippou down and let go of Miroku.

"Kagome needs some time alone to sort things out. She has been through so much these past few days. First she dies, Inuyasha tells her he loves her then sends her packing, someone tries to kill her, and now Inuyasha has died. I think she needs some space for right now." Sango answered. Shippou's mouth was agape.

"Oh." Was all Shippou could manage to say.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body. "Why Inuyasha? Why? Don't leave me..." Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. She dug her head into Inuyasha's chest. "No...Inuyasha..." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face. It wasn't completely pale. It still had some life left in it. _'Inuyasha is dead yet. I can still save him.' _Kagome pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest, which forced him to slide down the tree trunk.

Kagome put her ear to Inuyasha's chest. She could hear a faint breathing. "Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Open your eyes!" Kagome fiercely shook Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha slightly opened his eyes. "Ka..Kagome?" Kagome's eyes filled with more tears.

"Inuyasha..you're alive." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I'm sorry I blamed you for injuring me. I can feel in my heart that you didn't do it."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah. Now you realize. It was Naraku...I'm sure of it." Inuyasha's voice was so low that Kagome barely heard him.

"But you...shot me with an arrow. It glowed blue when it was shot...you are the only one who can do that." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock.

**Continued in the next chapter.**

**A/N- **Yeah Yeah. I know. Sucky ending to the chapter. Once again temptation struck me. At this part: **A burning sensation came to Kagome's heart. _'A part of me wants to believe it was. But my heart tells me it wasn't.' _**I wanted to put: **A burning sensation** **came to Kagome's heart. Yes. It was heartburn. **But once again...it would have ruined that 'oh so special' moment. -sigh- Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not.

**Shel the Inuyasha Stalker- **Lol. Thanks. I got a kick out of it too. Nope! Not Kikyou. She shall never return. Lol. –kills her permanently- Thanks for the awesome compliment!

**Karen12- **Yeah, it is so hard to not put things in there. It nags at me horribly. But I know I can't. Lol. Thanks for the compliment!

Thanks to you also **k40Sohma **


	8. Trust in me and I will trust in you

**A/N: **Alright. Sorry it took so long to update. My computer went haywire and the disk that I had saved chapter 8 onto went blank. So basically...I had to write this chapter over again. I'm in a very pissy mood. Sorry if the chapter isn't as good as expected. This could get ugly. So I'm going to try to explain why last chapter was a little bit confusing. Since I can't just go and read it. Which sucks. -beats disk- Damn thing. Ok. When Inuyasha told Kagome that she was the only one who can shoot a spiritual arrow (besides Kikyou because she's dead) it made some eyebrows raise. It was Naraku who had shot the arrow and it glowed blue. Inuyasha was IMAGINING this people (the arrow glowing blue that is). Don't kill me. This chapter will explain it. If I can even frikin remember what I wrote in the first place. Thank you Karen for bringing that to my attention. This story would have gone to crap without you.

**Disclaimer: Don't own em'...blah blah blah...neither do you.**

**Recently: **

Everything went to crap.

**Chapter 8: Trust in me and I will trust in you.**

"Inuyasha..I didn't...I didn't do it." Kagome said as she grasped onto Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha placed his palm on Kagome's cheek.

"Kagome...you don't need to lie to me. I have no grudges against you. It just hurts me to know that you would lie about something so serious. It wasn't...it wasn't.." Inuyasha moved his hand from Kagome's cheek and looked away from her. "It wasn't Kikyou...because she's dead." Kagome losened her grasp, stood up and turned her back to him.

"Tell me Inuyasha. Do you seriously believe that I could do such a thing to you?" Kagome said as she turned to face Inuyasha. Kagome brought her fist up to her mouth and Inuyasha watched as fear filled her eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply to Kagome, but decided it was best not to. Inuyasha brought himself to stand up.

"Who else could it have been?" Inuyasha replied as he moved his hand to his chest and brushed past Kagome. Kagome stood her ground until Inuyasha was out of site. _'Does he despise me? No...even I couldn't bring myself to hate him with all of my heart.What's wrong with him?' _Kagome thought as she slowly walked in the direction that Inuyasha had headed.

**...The others...**

Sango and Miroku were leaning up against a tree when Inuyasha came into view. Sango looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you're alive! Where's Kagome?" Sango said as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha pushed her away from him and plopped down by a tree. Sango glared at Inuyasha and noticed him holding onto a huge gash in his chest that was leaking out blood. _'That must be where the arrow struck him.' _Sango thought. Inuyasha noticed Sango staring at him through the corner of his eye.

"What in the hell is wrong with you people? Why are you staring?" Inuyasha snapped. Sango looked away from Inuyasha to Miroku, who was also staring at Inuyasha in shock. Sango finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"I'm going to go and get some herbs for your wound Inuyasha." Sango said. Inuyasha didn't look at her.

"Tch. Whatever." Inuyasha said cooly. Sango was getting ready to knock Inuyasha up side the head when Kagome appeared.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said turning her attention back to Inuyasha. Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha who had his lips pouched out. _'Okay...now he does look like a dog. What's wrong with him?' _Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha noticed her staring at him through the corner of his eye.

"You too, huh? Quit staring!" Inuyasha huffed as he walked to the other side of the tree and sat down. Sango stared at Inuyasha in amazement then moved her gaze to Kagome.

"Uh...eh...I'm going to go and look for some herbs." Sango walked off rather quickly in Kagome's opinion. Not even a second after Sango had left, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara ran after her. Kagome sighed, sat down by a tree that was facing Inuyasha's back, and picked a flower.

"What's wrong with us?" Kagome whispered mainly to herself but it looked like she was expecting an answer from the flower that she was twirling around. Inuyasha's ears perked up. '_You' _He thought to himself. Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Inuyasha, do you still love her?" Kagome's voice sounded depressed. Inuyasha was stunned at how quick she brought it up. _'What? Why is she asking me this? Kagome never asks me anything like that...' _Inuyasha's back was still facing Kagome, and he was grateful for that, because Inuyasha had an expression on his face that would have scarred Kagome for life if she would have seen it. Kagome was still waiting for his response.

"Uh...who?" Inuyasha asked trying to play stupid. Kagome sighed again and looked at the flower that she had dismantled.

"Kikyou. Do you still love her?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha was staring straight ahead.

"Tch. Why do you care?" Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't have said that and he waited for Kagome to 'sit' him. But the response from Kagome was the exact oppisite.

"Because. You told me that you loved me and Kikyou's soul resides inside of me. Her soul is what makes my heart beat. And Kikyou is dead because of me. So if you love me, then you must love her still because I _do have her soul._" Kagome said, her voice in a more depressed tone. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Naraku killed Kikyou to bring you back. I am very grateful for that. Kikyou no longer lives in this world. She will never return. Kagome, Kikyou is where she belongs. She was never really here. And she hasn't been for over 50 years." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up, clenched her fists, and turned her back towards Inuyasha.

"No! You still didn't answer my question. I need to know now!" Kagome took her aggression out on the tree in front of her. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder which made her turn around.

"Kagome, I don't know. Kikyou was cold hearted. She was fueled by hatred. And that alone was enough to make me realize that I care way more about you, than I ever did for her." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and pulled her body up to his. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek and moved it through his long beautiful shiny silver hair.

"Still...you were once in love with her Inuyasha. And you must hate me for her death again." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she pushed away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome...I could never hate you." Inuyasha said sympathetically as he stepped towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha...Naraku killed me once, and brought me back by killing Kikyou. It is strange enough that he brought me back. But then he disguised himself as you and tried to kill me. Inuyasha...I did not shoot you with that arrow." Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye. Inuyasha latched onto Kagome's arms.

"Kagome...you are the only one who can shoot spiritual arrows. It was you who shot me with it." Inuyasha started to squeeze Kagome's arms. Digging his claws into her arms.

"Inuyasha you're hurting me." Kagome cried. Inuyasha seemed to ignore her and continued squeezing her arms.

"Damn it. Why did you shoot me with it?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome was in tears. Inuyasha hadn't realized it, but he was violently shaking Kagome.

"I didn't Inuyasha!" Inuyasha losened his grip on her arm which allowed Kagome to fall to her knees. "I didn't!" Kagome was once again sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha turned away from Kagome.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Inuyasha started to walk away again, but was stopped in his tracks. Kagome had grasped onto his arm. Inuyasha turned around to find himself staring directly into Kagome's eyes.

"Trust in me and I will trust in you." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I do trust you." Inuyasha whispered as he once again put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"I didn't do it Inuyasha. I knew it wasn't you that had tried to kill me. I could feel it in my heart that you would never try to hurt me. So believe in me when I say I didn't do it." Kagome said as she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha drew her body up against his.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I do believe you." Inuyasha placed his cheek on Kagome's head and tightened his grip around her. Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...it was Naraku. If he tried to kill me by disguising himself as you...then he tried to kill you by disguising himself as me. Just like...just like you and Kikyou." Kagome hated saying her name. The idea struck Inuyasha after Kagome had said it.

"I'm so sorry I blamed you. Naraku is trying to destroy our trust in each. But that isn't going to happen. I won't let it." Inuyasha losened his grip on Kagome and drew her lips to his for a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and returned Inuyasha's kiss.

**...the others...**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all watching Kagome and Inuyasha from behind a row of bushes. When Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome by the arms and started shaking her, Sango was ready to clobber Inuyasha on the head. But when she seen Inuyasha grab Kagome by the waist and kiss her, she went soft.

"Awww. How cute!" Sango said. She hadn't noticed it yet, but she had her arms wrapped around Miroku and her head was resting on his chest. Miroku decided to take advantage of this moment by 'politely' touching Sango. Miroku moved his hand down her back and onto her butt. Sango felt the tingly sensation as Miroku had moved his hand down her back, and she was quick to teach him a lesson. Miroku rubbed the red hand print on his face.

"That was well worth it." Miroku said as he gazed at Sango, who had her arms crossed.

"Idiot." Shippou was laying by the bushes holding his head up with his hands. He was watching Kagome and Inuyasha just in case Inuyasha tried anything. Sango crawled up next to Shippou, so Inuyasha or Kagome wouldn't see her.

"What's going on?" Sango asked Shippou.

"Nothing. They're still kissing." Shippou answered sounding grossed out. Miroku pushed Shippou head into the ground.

"This is not something for children to see." Miroku said while he was staring at Kagome. Sango shot him an evil glare.

"It's not something for lecher's to see either!" Sango shoved Miroku's face down into the ground.

**...Inuyasha and Kagome...**

"Hey cut it out!" Inuyasha and Kagome heard a scream come from the bushes.

"Looks like we have some spies." Inuyasha said ending the kiss. Kagome giggled and released Inuyasha from her hug.

"Yeah. Miroku must have really been asking for it. With his hands always in innapropriate places." Kagome walked in the direction of the noise to discover Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara hiding behind some bushes. Sango let go of Miroku's head allowing him to get his face out of the dirt, which made Miroku let go of Shippou.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome said with her hands on her hips. Sango smiled.

"We were just uh...picking some herbs for Inuyasha's wounds." Sango answered. Immediately after Sango said that, Miroku and Shippou had dove under the bushes and started yanking up anything that was sticking out from the ground. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome.

"Likely story. We better get going." Inuyasha said plainly. Sango took that oppurtunity to stand up and change the subject.

"What about your wounds? I found a herb." Sango said holding the plant out to Inuyasha.

"They're healed." Inuyasha said without even turning around to look at Sango. Miroku walked up beside Sango and Kagome.

"What's wrong with him?" Miroku looked at Kagome, but the only reply she gave him was a shrug of her shoulders. Inuyasha was out of site by the time everyone had decided to pile onto Kirara and follow after him. Kirara took to the air and in no time they were cuaght up with Inuyasha. Sango looked down at Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, are your arms okay?" Sango asked while observing them closely. Kagome looked back at Sango and smiled.

"Yeah. I completely forgot about them." Kagome rubbed the blood stained sleeve of her shirt. Kagome whinced at the pain from touching her arms. _'Ouch. Inuyasha...you will pay later for that.' _Kagome's left eye started twitching thinking of all the 'sit' commands she was going to lay upon Inuyasha. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. Miroku was surprised at how fast Inuyasha was running. He looked ticked off. Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Kirara landed beside him and everyone jumped off of her.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he ran up beside Inuyasha.

"I can smell Naraku. Not far from here either." Inuyasha sniffed the air. Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and sniffed the air.

"Odd. I don't smell anything." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha made his hand into a fist and knocked Miroku upside the head before taking off running again in the direction where Naraku's scent was strongest.

"Ouch. I was only kidding." Miroku said before being yanked off the ground by Sango and Kagome. Miroku positioned himself better so he wouldn't fall off of Kirara. And started to rub the top of his head.

"Idiot." Shippou said before jumping in front of Kagome so Miroku couldn't hit him. Sango turned around and looked at Miroku. The site of Miroku with a huge red lump on his head was enough to make Sango start bursting out laughing. Kagome also started laughing from the site of Miroku's swollen head. Everyone's laughter and happiness soon died away when they caught up with Inuyasha who was standing only a few feet away from Naraku.

"I see my plan failed." Naraku said glancing over at Kagome. "Why is the girl still alive?" Naraku drew his sword and attempted to slice Inuyasha into two halves.

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha said as he dodged Naraku's attack by an inch. "We ain't going down so easy."

"No matter. I shall kill you now." Naraku smirked.

"Your ugliness is already killing me. You would be better off with that damn baboon costume." Inuyasha spat at him.

"You have a smart mouth. Maybe I will cut it off." Naraku said bringing his sword in front of him.

"Tch. I would like to see you try. Less talk and more action!" Inuyasha yelled as him and Naraku clashed forces. They were now fighting for their swords power.

Miroku started to unravel the prayer beads that were around his hand. "Inuyasha watch out!" Miroku yelled as he placed his hand in the direction of Naraku. Sango ran up to Miroku.

"No. You can't. Look over there." Sango said pointing to a huge swarm of the insects of hell. Miroku wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand.

"Damn. I can't use my windtunnel." Miroku. Sango drew her sword. ( A/N- I don't know how to spell that big boomerang thing so be patient with me)

"I will get rid of them for you." Sango said before she started slicing the insects into pieces. "There are too many!" Sango yelled out of breath. Kirara started swipping at the bugs and before to long, she too, had become overwhelmed by their numbers.

"Just forget about the bugs! We can do this ourselves." Kagome yelled as she ran over to her bag (that she was happy to have brought) to get out her bow and arrows. Kagome aimed an arrow at Naraku.

"Die Naraku." Kagome shot the arrow. "This time you won't manage to get away!)

"Damn wench." Naraku broke his clash with Inuyasha and attempted to jump out of the way.

**Continued in Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Well I didn't think I could actually rewrite it. But I did. This time...I will have a back up plan so I don't have to rewrite the chapter. Lol. Anywho...I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me ages to rewrite it. So you better! Lol. Please reveiw. And I shall continue with this adventure! Dum dum dum! Ouch..Ouch...Ouch...finger cramp.

**Karen12- **Yeah! I know! It is like a blooper reel isn't it? This time I didn't have anything 'cool' to put. -sigh- Oh well. Thanks so much for your awesome reveiw! It means so much to me that you are taking the time to read my story. Cause' you don't have to! Thank you for pressuring me to keep on writing the story. It helps me go faster knowing that I have someone out there that actually WANTS to read it. Hehe.

**Shel the Inuyasha Stalker- **Nope. I'm not on anything. -turns around and wipes powder off of nose- Nope not on anything. I'm sorry it was sad. -bangs head on desk- I tried to make it happy! I really did! Thanks for the wonderful compliment! I'm glad that you are continuing to read my story. Your reveiws mean a lot to me! Oh yeah...I'm reading your story 'Ressurection'. Damn that things long! I only made it to ch. 33. And I've been reading it for a frikin week. Good job on it though. (I love your disclaimers they are funny) It's so sad though. -wipes tears from eyes- Poor Inuyasha and Kagome. One question...is Yumi their real kid? Anywho...

**K40sohma- **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for pressuring me to update. Hehe. It really does help!


	9. The start of a Cold Fierce Battle

**A/N: **Hey hey hey. I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I needed a break to get the juices flowing. Always good to have brainpower. Thank you for reviewing last chapter. Oh and for those of you that are wondering about Inuyasha's little mood swings...I have a good thing coming for you. No he's not on that "special" time of the month. Hehe. Although that would be much easier to write. -sigh- Damn you Inuyasha! Why must you be a guy! Anywho...I hope you like this chapter also. Please keep the reviews coming. Because I love reading them.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. About that. -reads paper- Uhhh...it says here that I'm supposed to say that I don't own them. But...I shall not be controlled by a piece of paper! Muahahahaha -cough cough hack- I own them! -gets chased by cops- NO! I don't! I don't! Stay away from me! -gets in fetal position- I don't own them...

**Recently:**

"I will get rid of them for you." Sango said before she started slicing the insects into pieces. "There are too many!" Sango yelled out of breath. Kirara started swiping at the bugs and before to long, she too, had become overwhelmed by their numbers.

"Just forget about the bugs! We can do this ourselves." Kagome yelled as she ran over to her bag (that she was happy to have brought) to get out her bow and arrows. Kagome aimed an arrow at Naraku.

"Die Naraku." Kagome shot the arrow. "This time you won't manage to get away!)

"Damn wench." Naraku broke his clash with Inuyasha and attempted to jump out of the way.

**Chapter 9: A cold fierce battle**

Naraku managed to get most of his body away from Kagome's arrow. Fortunately for Kagome, it grazed his left arm. "Damn. My arm." Naraku growled. Inuyasha took this opportunity to jump back from Naraku and get into a better battle position. Kagome drew another arrow and aimed it towards Naraku.

"Now it's over Naraku." Kagome yelled as she fired the arrow at his chest. Naraku jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Ha. You cannot destroy me. Your cursed arrow may have disabled my left arm. But I can repair it, thanks to the shards of the Shikon jewel." Naraku said mockingly. Naraku tried to push out a new arm, but it failed. "What? How can this be!" Naraku yelled looking up at Kagome, who smirked.

"Looks like another one of your plans failed Naraku. My arrow purified your arm. So now, not even the jewels can regenerate it." Kagome said as she drew yet another arrow. Naraku gritted his teeth and ran towards Kagome. Kagome shot the arrow at Naraku, but missed.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he came from Naraku's side slicing his body into two halves. "Keep your dirty hands away from Kagome. Before I chop the other one off." Inuyasha said as he stood in front of Kagome. Naraku drew his baboon costume over his dismantled body. An evil laughter came from inside.

"Inuyasha. How pitiful that you are protecting a mere mortal. You should join me, and together we can collect the jewel shards." Naraku said as he brung his sword to the side. Inuyasha smirked.

"What makes you think I would team up with a smelly baboon like you? I can collect the jewel shards myself. And kill you in the process." Inuyasha brought his left leg in front of his right, ready to charge towards Naraku.

"Half demons are pathetic. You had your chance to come with me by choice. Now I will force you." Naraku said as he held his fist out.

"Don't get to comfy insulting half demons. Considering that you are one. And I will never join you!" Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga into position, ready to use the wind scar.

"Heh. Your life shall now perish Inuyasha. And the human girl can watch." Naraku slowly unballed his fist. Inuyasha fell to his knees and clutched his chest.

"What are you doing to me?" Inuyasha said weakly as he released the Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran up and kneeled beside Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Kagome. Get out of here! Run as far away as possible and don't look back. I'll be fine." Inuyasha attempted to stand up, but Naraku tightened his fist making Inuyasha fall to the ground again. Naraku laughed.

"I would listen to him. Run. But I can't guarantee that you'll make it far." Naraku said as he summoned a herd of demons from the mountains. Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. Sango jumped onto Kirara.

"Hiraikotsu!" (thanks Karen and Shel) Sango yelled as she hurled her weapon at the herd of demons, only destroying a few. Miroku held out his staff, ready to kick some demon butt, when a flash of yellow light wiped out every demon.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha summoned up the remainder of his strength to put out the demons, and fell down to the ground unable to move. Naraku walked towards Inuyasha.

"Now I shall insert a jewel shard in you, making it impossible for you to deny serving me." Naraku said as he dug out one jewel shard from his cloak. Kagome prepared an arrow to shoot at Naraku.

"What is wrong with him? Why can't he move!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.

"Inuyasha has fallen into my trap. When I shot him with the arrow, the blue light that it gave off, were poisons. Which, of course, made Inuyasha believe that it was you who shot him. Although my plan failed to turn you against each other. He now is under my command. That is why Inuyasha gave you those wounds." Naraku said as he pointed down to Kagome's arms.

"No...this can't be good." Kagome muttered to herself as she looked at her arms.

**...Flashback...**

"Kagome...you are the only one who can shoot spiritual arrows. It was you who shot me with it." Inuyasha started to squeeze Kagome's arms. Digging his claws into her arms.

**...end flashback...**

Naraku continued. "Inuyasha was fighting to stay good. He didn't know why he harmed you, but now that my poisons are in his blood stream, he shall kill you." Naraku said as he approached Inuyasha once more. "And when I insert my remaining jewel shard into his chest, he will have no choice but to serve me." Naraku said as he placed the jewel shard into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome dropped her arrow and fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku ran over to her.

"Kagome! We have to get out of here. Or Inuyasha will kill us." Sango said as she helped Kagome off of the ground.

"No...I can't leave Inuyasha. I have to help him. He is always saving me, I think it's my turn to return the favor." Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears. _'No. Inuyasha, this can't be happening.' _Kagome thought as she picked up her arrow again.

"Naraku I won't let you get away with this!" Kagome shot the arrow at Naraku, but Inuyasha jumped in front of Naraku, taking on the attack.

"I'm afraid it's too late for him, and now it's too late for you. Inuyasha, kill them." Naraku said as he disappeared into thin air. Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusaiga and ran towards Kagome.

"No! Inuyasha snap out of it! Naraku is controlling you! Don't do this..." Kagome said as she tried to run away but her legs failed her. _'I can't move. I have to help Inuyasha. But I can't move...this can't be the end.' _Kagome thought but was lifted into the air by Sango. Kagome looked up.

"Thanks Sango. You're a life saver." Kagome said as Sango hoisted her up onto Kirara. Sango looked down at Inuyasha. Miroku was holding off his attack with his staff.

"A little help here!" Miroku yelled repelling Inuyasha off of him. Sango nodded.

"Hiraikotsu!" The weapon flew past Inuyasha's head, knocking Tetsusaiga out of his hand.

_'What's wrong with me? I can't control my movements. Damn it. If I don't take control soon...I'll kill Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought as he struggled to take control back over his body, but failed. Kagome watched on in horror. Seeing Inuyasha in a state to where he couldn't control himself was too much for her. Besides when he couldn't control the Tetsusaiga and turned evil, this wasn't natural.

"Sango, maybe if we cut the jewel shard out of his body we can save him." Kagome said, still staring at Inuyasha as he walked towards the Tetsusaiga and wielded it again.

"It's near impossible Kagome. If we get any closer, Inuyasha will kill us." Sango said as Kirara circled around the battle seen.

"I'll just have to take that chance. I can't let Naraku do this to Inuyasha." Kagome jumped off of Kirara and ran towards Inuyasha.

_'Kagome! Don't come any closer! Damn it.'_ Inuyasha thought as he raised the Tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" The yellow stream of light ran towards Kagome with great speed. Kagome was only inches from being destroyed when Sango grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her away.

"What are you thinking?" Miroku yelled at Kagome.

"Did you hear his voice? It didn't sound at all like him. But more like Naraku." Kagome fought the urge to cry. _'I can't let my emotions get the best of me right now. I have to help Inuyasha.' _Miroku gritted his teeth.

"We have to get out of here and think of a plan." Miroku said calmly. Sango nodded and turned Kirara towards the forest. Kagome turned around to discover Inuyasha standing with the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, watching them leave.

_'He has such hate in his eyes.' _Kagome was broken from her thought by the young kitsune.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippou asked Kagome as he stood on her shoulder. Kagome nodded and faced forward to observe the direction in which they were headed. Kagome noticed three objects out of the corner of her eye. A tall one and two short ones. Kagome looked back but only to discover that they were gone.

'_What was that?' _Kagome thought as she focused her attention back to their destination. Kirara landed in the dense part of the forest, in hopes that Inuyasha wouldn't find them quickly.

"Damn it." Miroku said as he pounded his fist on a tree. "What are we going to do? If we destroy Naraku now, Inuyasha will die. But if we even try to retrieve the jewel shard from his body, he will kill us. Inuyasha is still overwhelmed from Naraku's poison also. Will they kill him if we get the shard out of his body?" Miroku asked as he turned around to face Sango, Kagome, and Shippou. Sango nodded.

"Yeah. The jewel shard is what's keeping Inuyasha alive. If we take that from him, he will die." Sango said as she sat down. Kagome looked over at Sango and sat down by her.

"So Naraku did shoot Inuyasha with the arrow. That's why he was acting so weird. We have to do something...or else...Inuyasha will die from the hands of Naraku." Kagome sounded depressed. Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulder.

"We will help him Kagome. We just need to find out how." Sango looked Kagome straight in the eye, as if she were trying to encourage Kagome.

Kagome moved her fist up to her heart. "Right." Kagome's eyes glistened in the sun. _'What are we going to do?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the ground in front of her. Miroku sat down in the spot where he was standing.

"Now then. What can we do? We must think fast before Inuyasha shows up." Miroku said breaking the awkward silence between the four. Shippou sat by a tree with Kirara by his side. _'Why do I always have to get myself into things like this? I'm just a little kid!' _Shippou smacked his hand on the ground. "Ouch!" Everyone looked over at Shippou and shushed him.

"I see Master Inuyasha isn't in the best position." Came a familiar voice. Kagome looked on her shoulder to discover Myoga.

"Well look who it is. You've been gone for quite some time now Myoga." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

"Yes. Well see, I had things to do." Myoga said as he avoided being squashed by Kagome. "I see that you are doing well Kagome."

"Not really. We have to find a way to get Inuyasha out of Naraku's control." Kagome rested her head on her palm. Miroku sighed and leaned back against the tree he was sitting by.

"Any ideas Myoga?" Miroku asked hastily.

"Yes, well umm...no." Myoga said before Kagome squashed him. "Such..is the fate of a flea." Myoga landed on the ground and took a deep breath to blow himself back up. Sango looked at Kagome.

"We can find a herb to get rid of the poisons in Inuyasha, right Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. But won't he die if we take out the jewel shard first?" Kagome said as sweat drops from worrying dripped down her face. Miroku looked towards Kagome and Sango.

"I guess we have to give him the medicine first. But that will be near impossible seeing that if we even dare go near him now, he will surely strike us down." Miroku stood up.

"Miroku is right. But if we don't do something soon, Inuyasha will surely die." Sango said as she glanced at Miroku before she heard footsteps approaching.

"Someone's coming. Get ready." Sango said as she helped Kagome stand. Shippou ran into some bushes and Kirara transformed.

"Hmm. I see that that pathetic brother of mine is not here." Sesshoumaru said as he appeared from within the darkness of the forest. Kagome stepped back. _'So he's who I seen from the corner of my eye.' _Kagome thought. Rin ran up behind Sesshoumaru and grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Who are you looking at Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked before turning her attention towards the gang. Just like any other time, Sesshoumaru remained silent when the girl asked him a question. "Is that Kagome?" Rin asked as she stepped from behind Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled at the little girl before looking up at Sesshoumaru again.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked demandingly. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Nothing of your concern." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks. "So, did Naraku kill Inuyasha already? I thought he may have been able to last longer than that. I guess I was wrong." Sesshoumaru started walking again.

"No. He's not dead!" Kagome shouted at Sesshoumaru, still surprised that he had actually said so much without threatening any of them. Sesshoumaru once again stopped walking.

"Hm. Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked without even turning around. Kagome stood her ground.

"Why do you care?" Kagome said rudely. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"I don't. It is time for him to die, and I can claim what rightfully belongs to me. Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru now had his full attention on Kagome. Jaken ran out of the woods.

"Me Lord. Wait for me." Jaken was out of breath and soon fell flat on his face.

"Jaken. Take Rin and wait by the river." Sesshoumaru said coolly, still having his attention on Kagome.

"Yes me Lord." And with that, Jaken ran away. Kagome stepped back, to where she was right beside Sango. Sesshoumaru turned the rest of his body towards the gang. Miroku was getting ready to use the windtunnel.

"No need monk. I do not have time for such childish non-sense." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away but a person stepped in front of him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all stepped back when they seen who it was.

"I see you saved me the time of finding you." Sesshoumaru said to the person that stepped in his way.

"Oh no. I can't die like this. I have to save Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome.

"What do you mean save him?" Sesshoumaru drew his sword.

**Continued in Chapter 10**

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. I cleared everything up and even threw an interesting turn into the mix. Well please review...or else! Jk.

**Shel- **Thanks for telling me how to spell it! I appreciate it. Thanks for the wonderful compliment on my story and yours is great! Hmmm. That probably explains why I didn't get it. –reads other ones- Hehe.

**K40Sohma- **Sorry it took so long to update. I'm extremely happy that you love it. Thanks for the fabulous review!

**Karen12- **Thanks for the wonderful review! I'm happy. Lol. Anal? Funny! Yeah, I revealed it in this chapter. I kinda changed it around a bit to make it more interesting. Thank you for telling me how to spell it. I am going to be using the hiraikotsu a lot. Hehe. Thanks about the kiss scene compliment too. Yeah I'm a softy when it comes to romantic stuff. I hope you loved the chapter! Your opinion means a lot!


	10. In Control

**A/N: **Ok so last chapter I let my favorite character enter the story. Fluffy! Hehe. -huggles his tail- Moving on...Anyways...Last chapter I left you with a cliffy. Although you most likely know who it was that appeared, I want you to read this chapter anyways and stop wasting your time reading my pathetic author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. There are still a few to go. I'm praying that you're not still confused and that the whole mess got cleared up last chapter. I didn't have a blooper reel for the past 2 chapters, but I think I might this chapter hehe. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...blah blah blah. Release me from prison now! -takes hand cuffs off- Geez louise. No one can take a joke around here.**

**Recently:**

"Yes me Lord." And with that, Jaken ran away. Kagome stepped back, to where she was right beside Sango. Sesshoumaru turned the rest of his body towards the gang. Miroku was getting ready to use the windtunnel.

"No need monk. I do not have time for such childish non-sense." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away but a person stepped in front of him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all stepped back when they seen who it was.

"I see you saved me the time of finding you." Sesshoumaru said to the person that stepped in his way.

"Oh no. I can't die like this. I have to save Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome.

"What do you mean save him?" Sesshoumaru drew his sword.

**Chapter 10: In control**

"Found you." Inuyasha said in a low possessed voice as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" The yellow stream of power came towards Sesshoumaru.

_'Save him? What does the girl mean? No matter, I will kill him.' _Sesshoumaru managed to jump out of the way of the wind scar, which means it is now headed towards Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome move!" Sango jumped out of the way and pulled Kagome by the arm. The wind scar missed by only an inch. "That was close." Sango got off the ground and brushed her suit off. Kagome still sat on the ground in shock. _'Inuyasha...' _

"Too slow." Sesshoumaru ran over to Inuyasha and caught him by the arm. "Now the Tetsusaiga is mine." Sesshoumaru burned the flesh off of Inuyasha's arm with his poison claws. _'Damn it. I can't let him have the Tetsusaiga. He'll kill all of us.'_ Inuyasha smirked.

"Let's see you try to take it." Inuyasha broke from Sesshoumaru's grip and kicked him into a tree. Sesshoumaru stood up like nothing had happened, and looked at Kagome.

"Why did you mean by 'save him'?" Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Kagome to answer him.

"Naraku tried to plot me and Inuyasha against each other. But his plan failed. So Naraku put a jewel shard in Inuyasha's chest. Now Inuyasha is under Naraku's control." Kagome looked at the ground. Sesshoumaru turned his attention by to Inuyasha.

"I see. That explains his power." Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards Inuyasha. _'You may have a shard of the Shikon jewel, but you are still a pathetic half-breed. I will kill you and your friends.' _Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet in front of Inuyasha. "Die Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smacked Inuyasha on the face and leg with his poison whip, then across the chest. Inuyasha fell to his knees and laughed.

"You ain't taking me down that easy." Inuyasha stood up and darted towards Sesshoumaru. "Now you die. Wind scar!" Inuyasha hit the ground with the Tetsusaiga and watched as it dissipated Sesshoumaru's body.Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in the sheath. "Not even a challenge."

Kagome stood up off the ground and looked on in amazement. "Sessho..Sesshoumaru...where did he go?" Kagome looked in the trees but found nothing. _'Either the Tensaiga saved him, or he got away.' _

"Now that he's out of my way. I will kill you." Inuyasha stepped forward and extended his claws. Kagome fell to the ground again trying to get away from Inuyasha. _'Just like when we first met...wait...that's it!' _Kagome stood up.

"Sit boy!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face down on the ground and created an enormous hole. _'OoOoOoOwWwW.' _Sango and Miroku started laughing.

"Great idea Kagome. But I think we need to take this oppurtunity to get out of here." Sango gasped in-between giggles. Kagome nodded and everyone climbed onto Kirara.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

_'I managed to escape before he could hit me, but now he will go after the others. Hmm. Saves more time for me when I go back for him.' _Sesshoumaru walked on the riverbank in front of Rin and Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for me!" Jaken tripped over a rock and Rin stepped on his head so she could catch up with Sesshoumaru.

"What are you thinking Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshoumaru, who only looked at Rin from the corner of his eye but didn't answer. Rin looked down at the ground and picked up a rock. _'I'll save this for when Jaken is being mean.' _Rin got a playful look on her face. Sesshoumaru noticed quickly.

"That rock isn't hardly big enough. Jaken's head is thick." Sesshoumaru smiled on the inside. Rin giggled.

"You're right. How about this one?" Rin showed Sesshoumaru a rock as big as her head.

"You don't want to kill him Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up a good sized rock. "That should do it." Sesshoumaru took the big rock away form Rin and gave her the little one. Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru. Jaken looked on in curiosity before being squashed by an enormous rock that Sesshoumaru had thrown behind him.

"Oww. Lord Sesshoumaru...wait." Jaken waddled on to catch up with a big red lump on his head.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha got up from the hole to discover that Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had gotten away. "They couldn't have gotten far." Inuyasha started to walk in the direction that the gang had went in. _'I have to get control. Damn. That bastard will pay for this. Naraku...how dare you use me as a puppet.' _Inuyasha fell to his knees. "Give me back my body..." Inuyasha struggled to get control back over his body. _'The jewel shard...I have to get it out.' _ Inuyasha pulled his hand up to his chest. '_My hand is so heavy.' _

"Now now Inuyasha. We wouldn't want you doing that." Naraku came up behind Inuyasha. "I've been watching you Inuyasha. You destroyed Sesshoumaru, nice work. But you failed to destroy that wench and her friends." Naraku picked Inuyasha up by the throat.

"Are you blind? Sesshoumaru is not dead." Inuyasha whinced from the sharp pain that was in his chest. "Get this damn thing out of me!" Inuyasha stuck his hand through his chest and pulled out the jewel shard. Naralu dropped Inuyasha. _'How can this be? I had full control over him.' _Naraku stepped back from Inuyasha.

"You may have taken out the jewel shard but the poisons that infected your body are going to kill you slowly and painfully." Naraku disappeared into thin air, to avoid Inuyasha.

"Kagome...Sango...somebody..." Inuyasha fell to the ground and slowly started to die.

**...The gang...**

"Huh?" Kagome looked back to the place that they had just left. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" They both said in unison.

"I can sense a jewel shard. It's really close by." Kagome was still looking back.

"I wonder what it could be." Sango said as she turned Kirara to go in the direction where Kagome sensed the jewel shard. When Kirara landed, Kagome gasped at the sight of Inuaysha face down on the ground bleeding.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Kagome was by Inuyasha's side in seconds.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha turned his head sideways and looked in the direction where he heard Kagome's voice. His vision was blurry so he couldn't make out the person that was kneeling beside him.

"Inuyasha! You're ok. I'm so grateful." Kagome picked up Inuyasha's head and put it on her lap.

"Kagome, I got the jewel shard out of me...but I will soon be dead from the poison." Inuyasha closed his eyes to escape from his pain.

"Sango do you still have those herbs?" Kagome turned and looked at Sango.

"Huh...yeah let me get them." Sango ran to Kagome's backpack and dug them out. "Here you go Kagome."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome made the herb into a fine paste. "Inuyasha this might sting a bit." Kagome didn't get a response out of Inuyasha so it worried her a bit. _'What if this isn't strong enough? The jewel shard kept him alive long enough. The jewel shard? Wait...where is it?' _Kagome looked around the place where Inuyasha was laying.

"Kagome what are you looking for?" Miroku asked Kagome once he noticed her moving about.

"The jewel shard that was in Inuyasha." Kagome said. Miroku got up and assissted Kagome.

"Ah! Found it!" Kagome yelled when she looked by a rock. The second Kagome picked up the jewel shard, it became purified. Kagome dipped the jewel shard in the medicine that she had made and placed it on Inuyasha's wound.

"Damn it! Watch where you put that thing!" Inuyasha scram at Kagome after she put it on his wound. Kagome made a straight face. _'Well now I know he's okay.' _

"What do you mean? I was only trying to help!" Kagome yelled as she got in Inuyasha's face.

"Well you should warn someone when you put something like that on their wounds!" Inuyasha growled.

"I did! You're just too stupid to listen to me for three seconds!" Kagome barked back.

"Stupid? I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist.

"But you are a jerk!" Kagome turned around and balled up both of her hands. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Inuyasha scram from his hole.

**...meanwhile...**

Sango and Miroku were sitting on the ground watching Inuyasha and Kagome's battle. "Well at least we know they're back to normal." Sango said with a weary look on her face. Shippou sat on Sango's leg.

"Yeah. We should count our blessings and be happy." Shippou looked away from the battle when Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the head.

"Ouch. That has got to hurt." Miroku winced.

**...Back to the battle... **

"Go home I don't care! Who needs ya!" Inuyasha said after Kagome threatened to leave.

"Maybe I will. You jerk." Kagome walked off. Inuyasha lowered his fist.

"Don't tell me you're actually leaving..." Inuyasha said as her ran in front of Kagome.

"Why shouldn't I? You don't need me remember?" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha.

"Uh...heh...But Shippou does." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the bump on his head that Kagome had given him earlier. Kagome turned around and headed toward Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Hmph. Let's go." Kagome said as she climbed onto Kirara. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Okay.." Sango said. When Kagome is in a bad mood, they all steered clear of her. Inuyasha darted off in the direction of Kaede's village, and Kirara followed. _'Kagome sure does pack a powerful punch.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, you should be happy that Inuyasha is alright. There's no need to fight." Miroku said as he patted Kagome on the back. Kagome gave him an evil look then sighed.

"Yeah. You're right. But he can be such a jerk sometimes! He makes me so angry!" Kagome had an angry look on her face. "But I am glad he's okay. Besides, if we didn't fight, how could you ever tell if things were okay between us?" Kagome held the jewel shard in her hand before putting it back in her jar that she had around her neck.

**...Inuyasha...**

"She thinks I'm a jerk. Well why wouldn't she? She only tried to help me and I yelled at her." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he dodged a tree branch. "I think we should head back to Kaede's for the night!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder at the gang. Sango nodded.

**...later...**

The group was sitting outside around a fire, and Inuyasha was checking out his wound. _'It's completely healed already. How can that be?' _Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was sitting by a tree looking at the stars. _'It was her. Kagome's spiritual powers healed me faster.' _Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome said in a soft voice. She knew very well what Inuyasha wanted, but she was putting on an act to make it look like she was still angry at him. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome.

"Thank you." Inuyasha was staring up at the sky when Kagome looked at him. She was shocked that Inuyasha came to her first. "You saved me and I yelled at you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha kept his gaze up at the sky.

"It's...it's okay. And you're welcome. I'm sorry I si..uh...you know used the magic word." Kagome strained at the thought of saying 'sit'. Inuyasha looked over at her in horror when she almost said 'sit'. But relaxed when she corrected herself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said calmly.

"I was thinking. When you told me to go home the other night-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Just forget about it. I shouldn't have told you to go home. But I was really worried about you. It was until you got attacked by Naraku, disguised as me, that I realized I really needed you." Inuyasha had his finger over Kagome's lip to keep her from talking, but Kagome put her hand on his.

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and scooted closer to him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was looking at Kagome in confusion before she knocked him over and kissed him. Inuyasha still had his eyes opened and realized how stupid they must look, so he kissed her back. Kagome was leaning over Inuyasha and Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome. It wasn't long before Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, while Kagome had half of her body on top of Inuyasha, her head resting on his chest. Inuyasha had soon fallen asleep. "Kagome I will never let you go I promise." Inuyasha whispered to himself but got a sleepy response form Kagome.

"Good. Because if you do Kouga will get me." Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's haori. Luckily, Inuyasha hadn't heard her say that.

**...the spies...**

"Miroku aren't they adorable?" Sango was lying next to Miroku in the grass.

"Uh...sure...why not." Miroku said. "Why do we always find ourselves spying on them Sango?"

"Because. They have waited so long to tell each other how they felt, and it's finally happened." Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's arm.

"My dear Sango...would you like to sleep like that tonight?" Miroku said looking at Sango with a smile on his face. A sweat drop went down the back of Sango's head.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Sango said wearily. Miroku grabbed her waist and scooted her closer to his body (they are still lying down).

"Because you are special to me." Miroku said staring at Sango.

"Miroku..." Sango was just starting to hope that Miroku was different now, when she felt his hand move down her backside. _Smack _"You lecher! Don't you ever change?" Sango stood in an uproar and went back to Kaede's hut.

"Once again. That was well worth it." Miroku said rubbing his cheek. Shippou heard the sound smacking sound and seen Sango storm to Kaede's hut.

"Idiot." Shippou followed Sango to Kaede's hut and went to sleep by her since Kagome was with Inuyasha.

**Continued in chapter 11**

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. I hope everyone was in character. I know I know. Sucky ending. But hey! Next chapter is gonna be great! Hehe. If you know what I mean. Ok so you probably don't. -sigh- I don't have a blooper reel for this chapter either because I added some funny stuff to the story. Thanks for reading! So please review!

**K40Sohma- **I'm so happy that you liked the chapter! I'm extremely grateful that you like the story! Thank you for your magnificent compliments!

**Shel- **Hehe. Save Inuyasha! You know…since he was under the control of Naraku. Thanks for the compliment!

**Karen12- **Hehe. Yeah I have an easy time putting Miroku into character. It's fun too! Yeah I'm happy I got all of that cleared up also. It made the story more interesting. Thank you for the wonderful compliment, it means so much to me.

Special thanks to you also **InuNekoYoukai **(great poems) and **Kagomechic14 **(I will!)


	11. Finding Naraku and An Unpleasant Meeting

**A/N: **Originally, I was only planning about 8 or 9 chapters. But I guess I had lots of ideas for this story and I couldn't keep them in my head. So now we move onto chapter 11. Wow. Not bad for a first story, eh? Hehe. Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I appreciate the growth in how many people read and don't review, but decided to start reviewing. Anywho...I don't want to keep you waiting with my author's note. So enjoy the story! (oh and review).

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of doing this...I don't own em'.**

**Recently: **

"Ah! Found it!" Kagome yelled when she looked by a rock. The second Kagome picked up the jewel shard, it became purified. Kagome dipped the jewel shard in the medicine that she had made and placed it on Inuyasha's wound.

"Damn it! Watch where you put that thing!" Inuyasha scram at Kagome after she put it on his wound. Kagome made a straight face. _'Well now I know he's okay.' _

"What do you mean? I was only trying to help!" Kagome yelled as she got in Inuyasha's face.

"Well you should warn someone when you put something like that on their wounds!" Inuyasha growled.

"I did! You're just too stupid to listen to me for three seconds!" Kagome barked back.

"Stupid? I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist.

"But you are a jerk!" Kagome turned around and balled up both of her hands. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Inuyasha scram from his hole.

**Chapter 11: Finding Naraku and An Unpleasant Meeting**

The morning came quickly, and Inuyasha woke up with the rising sun to discover Kagome sprawled out on top of him. '_How am I going to get up without her waking up?' _Inuyasha thought as he slowly lifted Kagome's arm off of his chest. Followed by her other arm. Inuyasha stood up silently and tip toed past Kagome. "I feel like I slept in a hay stack. Ouch, my neck." Inuyasha yawned and headed towards Kaede's hut. "Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled when he entered into the hut. Sango rolled over on Shippou, waking him up.

"Ouch! And you people wonder why I always sleep by Kagome. Oh. Inuyasha?" Shippou stood up rubbing his back and stared up at the hanyou. Inuyasha smirked at Shippou.

"What are you doing still asleep?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Some of us don't get up at the crack of dawn, thank you very much." Shippou turned his back to Inuyasha and crossed his arms.

"Tch. Whatever. Sleep all day. What do I care? Just don't get angry when you wake up and I'm gone." Inuyasha turned around and walked out of the hut. Sango opened her eyes.

"What was that all about?" She asked sitting up. Shippou was startled by her voice, he hadn't expected her to wake up.

"I guess he woke up on the wrong side of Kagome." Shippou smiled. Sango giggled.

"Sounds like it." Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku to wake him up. "Miroku. Get up." Sango shook him.

"Huh? What! I didn't steal the cow!" Miroku jumped up and looked around. "Oh. It was only a dream." Miroku wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Sango looked confused.

"Interesting." Was all Sango could get out of her mouth before she started laughing. Miroku just stood there and observed Sango and Shippou as they both fell to the ground from laughter.

"We should get going now." Miroku said as he also left the hut. It wasn't long before Sango's sides started to hurt and she followed after Miroku. Shippou realized he was the only one left in the hut, besides Kaede, and he got up and left.

**...Inuyasha and the sleeping Kagome...**

"Today is the day that we go after Naraku." Inuyasha whispered to himself quietly as he sat by a tree staring at Kagome. "Naraku will pay for everything." Inuyasha looked at the ground, then he noticed Kagome moving. "Huh? You're awake." Inuyasha moved by Kagome's side.

"That was a good nights sleep." Kagome yawned and stretched. "Don't you think Inuyasha?"

"Uh...yeah...sure why not." Inuyasha just stared at Kagome plainly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kagome asked returning his stare. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily for him, Miroku broke the awkward silence.

"Hey. Good morning Kagome." Miroku nodded towards her.

"Good morning." Kagome replied.

"We should eat some breakfast and get going." Inuyasha said before he stood up and walked off.

"Kagome, what's wrong with him?" Miroku whispered to Kagome from the side of his mouth.

"I don't know. He seemed fine to me." Kagome shrugged and stood up. "Let's go and eat." Kagome ran off towards Kaede's village leaving the rest of the gang behind.

"Uh...that was...strange." Sango said.

**...at breakfast...**

Inuyasha and Shippou got into one of their arguments over who gets the last of the food.

"It's mine Inuyasha! Let it go!" Shippou scram as he struggled for the rice cake.

"Not on your life!" Inuyasha whacked Shippou on the head, forcing him to let it go. Inuyasha started chomping on it. "Yum yum yum."

"Inuyasha! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome scram at him. Inuyasha ignored her, which made her angry. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha thudded on the ground with his hand up in the air twitching. Shippou pointed at him and laughed. Sango and Miroku just sat in silence.

"Things are back to normal." Miroku said as he drank his tea. Sango nodded. Kagome sat back down and stared in anger at Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Oh man. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Kagome said to herself. Shippou looked at her.

"Kagome, who are you talking to?" He asked in confusion.

"Uh..no one." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha finally got out of his hole and sat with his arms crossed.

"Tch. Who cares?" He snapped. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"What's your problem?" Kagome smacked her hand over her mouth. _'Oops. Did I just say that out loud?' _

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "I don't have a problem!"

"You sure do seem angry Inuyasha." Shippou said to him. Inuyasha popped him on the head again.

"Mind your own business Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Shippou started to cry.

"He's in a bad mood." Miroku whispered to Sango. Inuyasha stood up and directed his attention to Miroku.

"I am not in a bad mood!" Inuyasha stormed off and sat by a tree, which left everyone in confusion.

"Okay. He's in a really bad mood." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha pouting.

**...Inuyasha...**

_'It's making me even more angry. I have to find Naraku. He's going to pay for everything.' _Inuyasha slammed his fist on the ground, and he started to growl. Kagome came up to him.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she sat down in front of him. Inuyasha turned his head so he didn't have to look at her.

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha spat at her. Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Everything. I can't have you going around in a bad mood, not knowing what's wrong!" Kagome barked.

"Huh.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "There's nothing wrong."

"Sure there is. You can't just go around like that when nothing's wrong you know." Kagome said in frustration.

"Tch. Leave me alone." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha...si...whoa!" Kagome was about to 'sit' Inuyasha, but Miroku and Sango pulled her away from him and put their hands over her mouth.

"Kagome, we should go." Miroku said as he dragged her away.

"I think we should leave him alone. He's most likely angry about Naraku. I mean, he did get under Inuyasha's skin yesterday." Sango said as she tried to calm Kagome down.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kagome said as her facial expression went from angry to relaxed. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Let's go find Naraku." A figure hovered over Kagome and Sango. Kagome looked up to discover Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Uh..right." Kagome and Sango stood up.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled in-between cupped hands. Kirara ran up to Sango and transformed. "Alright. Let's go." Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all climbed onto Kirara. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah it has. Oh wait. I forgot my bow and arrow." Kagome said.

"No you didn't. I figured you would forget it, so I grabbed it for you." Inuyasha handed the weapon back to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said as Inuyasha darted off into the forest, Kirara close behind him. It wasn't long before the gang was deep in the forest. The forest was becoming dark and misty, making it hard for Inuyasha and Kirara to see where they were going.

"Damn it. I can't see a thing." Inuyasha said as he swatted at a tree branch that was in his way. Inuyasha seen a small light up ahead, and thought it was the part of the forest where the sun was able to shine through the treetops. "Over there." Inuyasha pointed to the spot and slowly ascended to it. When Inuyasha reached the spot, he went into shock.

"This can't be...it is!" Inuyasha stepped backwards. Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha before looking at the spot. "Creepy." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha walked towards a pile of rubble.

"It's...it's...it's Kikyou's remains..." Inuyasha knelt down beside them. "This is the exact spot where Kagome was brought back to life." Inuyasha said. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all did their 'ooohhhhs and ahhh's.'

"Now it's really creepy." Kagome made a face when she found a pool of blood. "Ewwww." Kagome stepped back.

"Kagome, that's where you were laying." Inuyasha said as he stopped Kagome from tripping.

"What?" Kagome shivered. The thought of her dieing was weird. She couldn't imagine leaving everyone behind. Sango and Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, Shippou climbed back onto Kirara.

"So this is it? We should at least bury Kikyou." Miroku said. Kikyou's death still played in Inuyasha's mind, it hurt to think of it.

"Yeah." Inuyasha turned around and started digging up a hole. "That should do it. Miroku go and get her remains." Miroku made a face.

"And why do I have to do it?" Miroku asked.

"Because it was your idea. And I dug the hole." Inuyasha's eyebrow started twitching up and down, he was getting angry. Miroku backed off.

"Okay. Just calm down." Miroku grabbed a piece of cloth from Kikyou's kimono and wrapped her remains in it. "Alright." Miroku set Kikyou's remains in the hole and buried them.

"Let's get going now." Inuyasha said before grabbing Kagome by her arm and pulling her onto his back. Inuyasha took off into the dark and misty forest again, searching for any signs of Naraku. _'I bet he's at his castle. I'll destroy it.' _Inuyasha turned in the direction of Naraku's castle.

_'I forgot all about Kikyou. Inuyasha must really miss her. But like he said, she hasn't been alive for over 50 years. That was just a body fueled by hate alone. Poor Inuyasha. He's had to deal with so much, I can't even imagine what it must have been like being him. When he was younger, he was always picked on because he's a half demon. His mother died and left him all alone. Then him and Kikyou...' _Kagome was broken from her thoughts when Inuyasha stopped in front of the miasma.

"Kagome, can you make it through?" Inuyasha asked while he let her off of his back.

"I think so." Kagome stared up at the castle. _'There's a barrier. But Inuyasha can break it, thanks to the ability that he learned.' _

"How foolish of you to come here Inuyasha." A voice came form behind Inuyasha.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked without even turning around.

"That's the same thing I was thinking. It would be wise for you to leave." Came the voice again.

"Not on your life. Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha turned around and looked at him.

"I see you have gained control back over that pathetic body of yours." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Tch. What's it to ya?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I have heard enough. Leave before I am forced to kill you." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all watched from the sidelines.

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru also drew his sword.

"Would you two stop bickering for once!" Kagome shouted. "We have enough problems as it is." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gazed over at Kagome.

"Stay out of this girl, or I will kill you." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha ran towards Sesshoumaru and swung the Tetsusaiga at him. Sesshoumaru blocked it with his sword.

"It's most amusing Inuyasha. You have fallen in love with another mortal. Pathetic." Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha off of him.

"Tch. Stop blabbering and show me whatcha got." Inuyasha stood up and brung the Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Wind scar!" The yellow energy flooded towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped up in the air and swung his sword. A powerful blue wave came out and collided with Inuyasha's 'wind scar'.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha was taken aback when he seen Sesshoumaru cancel out his 'wind scar'.

"This sword is more powerful than it seems Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he landed on the ground and studied his sword.

"It won't be much use to you anymore after I crack open that head of yours." Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't get too cocky Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is useless." She muttered. "Inuyasha! Remember what we came here for!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I shall be the one to destroy Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

"Blah blah blah. You think you can do everything. Not this time!" Inuyasha clashed forces with Sesshoumaru again.

"Inuyasha, do you seriously think you can win?" Sesshoumaru was showing no signs of struggling, unlike Inuyasha who was putting all of his strength into the fight for power.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Inuyasha shoved Sesshoumaru's sword out of the way and swung at his neck. Sesshoumaru dodged it with ease.

"Too slow." Sesshoumaru moved from in front of Inuyasha to behind him. "Die." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's throat and started to squeeze. "I will snap your neck in two."

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow. "Let him go!" Kagome shot the arrow at Sesshoumaru and broke his armor.

"Kagome stay out of this!" Inuyasha gasped for air after Sesshoumaru released him.

"I warned you girl. Now you die." Sesshoumaru ran towards Kagome with his sword by his side.

"Oh no you don't! Hiraikotsu!" Sango slung her weapon at Sesshoumaru and almost hit him. She caught her weapon and was about to try it again, when Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome to stop Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru jumped back. "You both shall perish."

"Most excellent. Very amusing." A voice came from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to discover Naraku. "You bastard. I'll kill you!" Inuyasha moved Kagome to the side.

"Inuyasha. I see that my plan failed again. You did not die. Why is that?" Naraku said from inside his baboon suit.

"None of your concern." Inuyasha snapped.

"It must have been that girl. Your relationship with her is much stronger than the one you had with the priestess Kikyou." Naraku said calmly.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Ah yes. You have both come to kill me I presume?" Naraku asked.

"I'm going to rip your head off and serve it on a platter." Inuyasha's growled. Naraku laughed.

"If you can make it to my castle, I will battle." And with that, Naraku disappeared from his costume. Sesshoumaru started walking towards the castle, but the barrier stopped him from approaching any further.

_'A barrier.' _Sesshoumaru stepped back. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru couldn't make it through, and he smirked.

"Let me show you real power." Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and turned it red. Inuyasha slammed the sword against the barrier and watched as it dissipated.

_'The Tetsusaiga is red. Is that how he managed to break the barrier?' _Sesshoumaru thought. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Let's go." Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back and he darted into the miasma. "Kagome hold your breath."

"Right." Kagome took a deep breath and held it. Kirara darted into the miasma also. Sesshoumaru walked slowly and steadily towards Naraku's castle.

**Continued in Chapter 12**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please review. I promise you'll love the next chapter if you loved this one.I can't believe all the reviews I got last chapter! So many already! I'm so excited!

**Shel- **You'll find out later how he dodged the wind scar. Hehe. I have something good up my sleeve. And no it's not the stuff that's not illegal that's sitting in your closet. Speaking of which...lol. Thanks for the wonderful compliment and I promise you'll love the next chapter.

Oh my! So many! But special thanks to **InuNekoYoukai, K40Sohma, Trekker4life, paju13, demonic shadow hanyou, and blueroseS.S!**


	12. A Cut Off For Fluffy

**A/N: **I don't have many chapters left, only a few. Maybe 2. I dunno. Lmao. I know I know. So sad. But look on the bright side, a week after I'm done with this story, you can look for another one I'm writing. It's going to be good I promise! Well, I hope you enjoyed last chapter! I got more reviews than I thought I would. Thank goodness. I was starting to believe that my story was no good. On to the chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing this story. -looks up- Hey who wrote this! BOB! (my imaginary friend)**

**Recently:**

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Ah yes. You have both come to kill me I presume?" Naraku asked.

"I'm going to rip your head off and serve it on a platter." Inuyasha's growled. Naraku laughed.

"If you can make it to my castle, I will battle." And with that, Naraku disappeared from his costume. Sesshoumaru started walking towards the castle, but the barrier stopped him from approaching any further.

_'A barrier.' _Sesshoumaru stepped back. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru couldn't make it through, and he smirked.

"Let me show you real power." Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and turned it red. Inuyasha slammed the sword against the barrier and watched as it dissipated.

_'The Tetsusaiga is red. Is that how he managed to break the barrier?' _Sesshoumaru thought. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Let's go." Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back and he darted into the miasma. "Kagome hold your breath."

"Right." Kagome took a deep breath and held it. Kirara darted into the miasma also. Sesshoumaru walked slowly and steadily towards Naraku's castle.

**Chapter 12: A Cut Off For Fluffy**

Inuyasha was approaching the castle at great speeds, the adrenaline had gotten to him. Kagome couldn't hold her breath anymore, so she started coughing.

"Inuyasha...I can't hold my breath any longer." Kagome put her hand over her mouth as she started to cough out her air. Inuyasha pushed himself to run faster.

"Hold on Kagome. We're almost there." Inuyasha said. Kagome let out her air in one big cough. _"Oh no. I'm going to faint from the fumes.' _

"You idiot. I told you to hold it for a little bit longer!" Inuyasha said as he looked back at Kagome through the corner of his eye. Kagome started to feel light headed.

"Inuyasha, I think I'm going to faint." Kagome felt dizzy and her vision soon became blurred.

"Great. Just what I need." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome felt herself lose consciousness. Inuyasha broke through the miasma and was soon in clean air at Naraku's castle.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha smacked Kagome's face lightly. Kirara landed just seconds after Inuyasha had gotten there.

"Inuyasha! Is she alright?" Sango yelled as she approached Kagome's side.

"Yeah. She's fine. Kagome just fainted from the fumes is all." Inuyasha said calmly but he had a sound of annoyance in his voice also.

"We need to get going before Sesshoumaru gets here." Miroku said, Shippou on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at Miroku.

"Oh great. He's coming?" Inuyasha stood up and looked deep into the miasma. _'Just what I need. More interference.' _Inuyasha was cut from his thoughts when Sesshoumaru appeared through the miasma.

"You're still here? Hmmm. I should have known. Half breeds do not come with courage." Sesshoumaru really knew how to get under Inuyasha's skin.

"Mind your own business." Inuyasha said, looking down at Kagome. Sesshoumaru followed his gaze down to the miko.

"Pathetic mortals." Sesshoumaru brushed past Inuyasha and headed towards Naraku's castle. Inuyasha stood his ground and didn't even turn to look where Sesshoumaru was heading, partly because he knew.

_'Wow, this is a real change in Inuyasha. He's a totally different person. Normally he would have tried to kill Sesshoumaru for insulting him like that.' _Miroku clasped his hands together, and without realizing it he said the last part out loud. "Our little Inuyasha's growing up!" Miroku had a sparkle in his eye. Inuyasha seemed to ignore the comment, which saved Miroku a lot of pain. _'Now I know things are getting strange.' _Miroku thought.

Kagome moved her head slightly, showing signs of waking up. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"It's about time. Took you long enough." Inuyasha sounded more stubborn than ever. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the hanyou that was looking straight down at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome's said as she held her head. Kagome looked past Sango and Miroku and noticed that they were still by the miasma. "Oh no. I haven't stopped you from going have I?" Kagome sounded worried, almost like everything that had happened was mainly her fault. But she knew it was.

"It's fine. You've only been out for a few minutes. Let's get going before Sesshoumaru gets there first." Inuyasha picked Kagome off the ground and held her wedding style, since he knew she still felt light headed.

_"Sesshoumaru? Oh yeah. I almost forgot. He has already gone to Naraku's castle? That was fast.' _Kagome stared up at Inuyasha and sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at her stunned, and almost ran into a boulder.

"For what?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a hardened look on his face. Kagome could tell he was very angry, if not to the point where he abhorred anything that moved.

"Everything. I've caused everything that's happened to us." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha in shame. Inuyasha knew she felt horrible, but he didn't know what to say, so he acted like himself.

"Don't be stupid Kagome. You didn't cause anything." Inuyasha pouched out his lips, like he did every time he got mad. Kagome thought he looked adorable when he did that, but this particular evening, it scared her.

_'Inuyasha's acting weird. Even Miroku thinks so, I heard everything that went on, I just couldn't move my body. Like I was paralized.' _Kagome put her index finger over her mouth, signaling that she was in her thinking stage. Inuyasha hated that look, since he didn't do a lot of thinking.

"We're here. This is where it ends Naraku." Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome looked up before Inuyasha thudded her on the ground. He didn't mean to do it with such force, his anger got the best of him. Kagome stood up and rubbed her bottom.

"Owww. Why'd ya do that for?" Kagome lowered her eyebrows in anger. Inuyasha ignored her, so she rolled her eyes.

_'Oh boy. Here we go again. His face is going to get stuck like that if he has an angry look on it all the time.' _Kagome thought as Miroku and Sango jumped off of Kirara to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I can't believe that this is the day that we actually defeat Naraku." Sango said. "He has deserved it. Shippou are you sure you want to come?" Sango said looking back at Shippou.

"Yeah. I know I'm still a kid, but I need to be brave for Inuyasha since he always protects me." A noise came from behind a bush and Shippou dove behind Sango in a panic. Sango looked down at the young kitsune.

"Is that being brave? Or are you just getting warmed up?" Sango said with a straight look on her face. Kanna came out from the bushes.

"Naraku is waiting for you." Kanna said in her weak sweet voice. Inuyasha was stunned to see that she was still alive. Naraku did after all, kill Kagura (A/N details later. Just stay on yo toes!)

"Where were you when everything was happening?" Inuyasha said in disgust. Kanna stared at him in silence. "Answer me!" Kanna turned her back to Inuyasha.

"Naraku wishes to deal with you himself. I shall have no part in your war tonight." And with that said Kanna disappeared into the bushes again.

"That's a first. Normally Naraku tries to take an easy way out. The coward!" Inuyasha said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Come on! We shouldn't waste any more time here." Inuyasha walked into the castle entrance. The gang stood in silence, they were wondering about Inuyasha's mood swings.

"That was...er...interesting." Miroku stood scratching the back of his head. Sango and Kagome nodded. Shippou remained motionless. "We should follow Inuyasha now." Miroku walked into the castle entrance, followed by the rest of the gang. Kagome almost fell over when she entered the castle. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were getting ready for a show down.

"I'm surprised you didn't make us hunt you down Naraku!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru glared over at Inuyasha.

"You're cocky Inuyasha. That shall one day get you killed, and I would be more than glad to do the honor." Sesshoumaru stood up straight and drew his sword. (A/N I forgot how to spell the name of the sword, I can say it but my spelling is no good. HELP!)

Naraku grinned as he threw his baboon costume off of him. "We are all facing each other I see. No matter, this shall be an easy task." Naraku drew his sword. Inuyasha got angry.

"Bastard. You will pay for killing Kagome!" Inuyasha darted towards Naraku. Kagome looked up in shock. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was still angry about her death.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was in one of her dazes staring at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was also running towards Naraku, but had most of his attention on Inuyasha, whom he planned to kill first. Sango and Miroku looked on, they knew they couldn't help Inuyasha because they were no match for Naraku. Although Miroku wanted to kill Naraku as much as Inuyasha did, Sesshoumaru was also involved in the battle which made it really hard to try to kill Naraku.

Naraku smiled and stood where he was, when the feuding (A/N-heh. Feudal. Funny) brothers reached him, he simply vanished and found himself behind Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru wasn't slow to this movement, he too, was fast. The second that Sesshoumaru had seen Naraku disappear, he turned his attention in the direction of Inuyasha.

"I see that you have taught yourself a new ability Sesshoumaru."(A/N: This is for your confusion Shel! Now you'll know how he dodged Inuyasha's wind scar.)

"Correct." Sesshoumaru firmly gazed at Naraku.

"You may now run faster than before, and dodge things with ease. Still, your hatred for Inuyasha or I shall consume you, leaving me with the chance to slay my former apprentice with one slice of my sword." Naraku had an enormous smirk on his face, and he made an evil laughter come from the depths of his throat. Sesshoumaru still held his gaze, with not even the slightest hint of amusement.

"I would like to see you try." Sesshoumaru turned his sword to the sharpest point. Naraku ran past Sesshoumaru, breaking the remainder of his armor off of his body. Sesshoumaru, surprised that he wasn't prepared for Naraku's on rage, was now exposed to any attack. Kagome and Sango looked on in amazement.

"I've never seen him without his armor." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah I know. He's muscular." Kagome smacked her hand to her mouth. She didn't mean to let that slip.

"Right." Sango giggled. Sesshoumaru had overheard their conversation. _'Hmmm. Inuyasha can't even keep a woman to himself. Even if she is mortal.' _Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome through the corner of his eye. Inuyasha noticed.

"What're you lookin' at Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled and took a defensive stance. Sesshoumaru gazed over at Inuyasha.

"None of your concern." Sesshoumaru said coolly as he brushed the remainder of pieces of armor off of his chest. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Yeah right! Don't involve Kagome in this!" Inuyasha started to growl. Naraku stepped forward.

"Protective aren't we? Maybe if I kill her again you will actually have some power." Naraku smirked, which made Inuyasha angry, well angrier.

"If you want to die a slow painful death." Inuyasha stood up straight and put the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru and Naraku glared at Inuyasha.

_'I shall kill them both easily.' _Sesshoumaru turned in the direction of Kagome, but he was staring at Naraku. Inuyasha ran towards Naraku with the Tetsusaiga in the air. Sesshoumaru jumped in the air and made one quick movement of his sword, which brought forth that blue wave of energy. Inuyasha turned towards the approaching attack and moved the Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Backlash Wave!" The attack was directed back towards Sesshoumaru with far more power, hitting him dead on. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground in pain.

"Curse you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru leaned up onto one knee and put the sword away. Sesshoumaru started to growl as his eyes turned red. Inuyasha stepped back, knowing what was about to happen. Naraku, on the other hand, had no clue.

"Is the dog demon mad?" Naraku teased. Inuyasha smirked.

"You're about to find out." Inuyasha brung the Tetsusaiga to his side. Naraku looked over at Inuyasha in confusion. Sesshoumaru grew into an enormous dog. Naraku stepped backwards.

"Can you keep your balance Sesshoumaru? Only three legs, but I can cut it even. Say good-bye to your other arm." Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga with both hands and ran towards Sesshoumaru. Naraku thought he would take this oppurtunity to flee, but was stopped by Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Foolish mortals. You cannot harm me." Naraku pulled his baboon costume on again. Sango stepped forward.

"Kagome can tear you to shreds with her arrow, and so can I, with my haraikotsu." Sango pulled her weapon out from behind her back. Naraku smirked and then disappeared into thin air.

Inuyasha dodged Sesshoumaru's swiping paw, by jumping in the air.

"It ain't as easy as last time is it?" Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga over his head and was about to come down hard on Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru smacked Inuyasha to the ground by one hit of his leg.

"Heh. Is that all you got?" Inuyasha said weakly as he pushed himself out of the ground the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru licked his leg. "Deadly furballs." Inuyasha smiled. Sesshoumaru post-poned his bathing to try to kill Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped in the air and came down hard on Sesshoumaru's leg. Inuyasha landed on the ground facing the oppisite direction than Sesshoumaru. "Not so tough now, are you?" Inuyasha said as he turned around. Sesshoumaru was laying on the ground, armless in his human form. Sesshoumaru turned into a ball and flew off. Inuyasha started cracking up.

"Now he doesn't have any arms." Inuyasha gasped in between bursts of laughter. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, and yes, even Kirara, were all in shock. Kagome lifted a hand to say something.

"That was the weirdest thing that I have ever seen." Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"He vanished." Kagome answered. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"I'll bet he's in his castle somewhere." Inuyasha said as he turned to face Naraku's castle. Kagome closed her eyes.

_'This is it. The day that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango have all waited for. I have no reason to be here. I feel ashamed, fighting for something that I could never understand. He may have killed me, but it's not like I knew I was dead. Am I even alive right now? Or am I just like Kikyou?' _Kagome was deep in thought. Inuyasha broke her concentration.

"Kagome Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha had his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at Inuyasha hand, and did not move her gaze. Inuyasha moved his hand up to her cheek.

"Inuyasha...am I cold?" Kagome said as she put her hand on Inuyasha's, pressing it to her cheek.

"Why are you asking me this?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome moved his hand away from her.

"Just answer me." Kagome said with a strong tone of voice, it kind of scared Inuyasha.

"No. Kagome what's this all about?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku, signaling them to leave. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, he was trying to get her to face him, but he failed.

"Inuyasha, am I really alive?" Kagome had her head down low. Inuyasha could sense her despair, so he tried to be as sweet as he could.

"Of course you are Kagome." Inuyasha turned Kagome around to face him, then embraced her tightly. "Of course." Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

_'It seems like me and Inuyasha have been doing this a lot lately. Hugging and kissing. Is it the atmosphere? Or does he think that Naraku will harm us? And we'll never see each other again? That can never happen. I would die if Inuyasha ever left me. Inuyasha is my life. I never knew it before. And Inuyasha hasn't even heard me say it.' _Kagome thought as Inuyasha pulled her as close as he could.

"I feel like I don't belong here Inuyasha. I don't belong in this battle with Naraku. He has done nothing to me. It's not that I don't want to get him back for everything he has done to you, Sango, and Miroku. It's just...I...I could never understand the loss that you have all suffered. Sango has to live with the thought of her brother killed by Naraku. Miroku has to live everyday knowing that at any second he could die from his curse. And you Inuyasha...have to think about _her _and everything that went wrong between the two of you." Kagome said in a low sad voice. Inuyasha stood holding Kagome in silence. "Inuya-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you belong in this as much as us. We need you here with us _always_. It doesn't matter about what we have lost. Of course the pain is still there. But Naraku needs to perish for all of the horrible things that he did to people. He killed you Kagome. Although you are here with me now, the pain is still there. The thought of losing you still burns deep. We will fight this war together. And we will win no matter what it takes Kagome." Inuyasha said to Kagome compassionately. Kagome made a choking sound, like she couldn't breathe. Kagome could not cry anymore. Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Kagome it's time we go find Naraku. It's time we get back what belongs to us." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and walked alongside her into Naraku's castle, where Sango and Miroku were waiting patiently.

_'Kagome...I heard it all. You do belong here.' _Sango thought. The sweet look she gave Kagome, told Kagome exactly what she was thinking.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said sweetly. Miroku looked back and forth between the two girls.

"But Kagome, she didn't say anything." Miroku said. Kagome looked back at Miroku and smiled. Sango walked up to Miroku.

"Girl intuition. Something you can never understand." Sango said patting Miroku on the back before following Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku stared at Sango for a few seconds then decided to follow. Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara transformed.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand, figuring she knew how to follow him. Kagome stared into the darkness of the castle, unable to see where she was headed. Inuyasha heard noises from within the castle. Rustling and biting sounds.

"Demons. Their stench is everywhere." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on the Tetsusaiga. Kagome drew an arrow and shot it into the dark hallway. Kagome's spiritual arrow whizzed through the hallway, lighting everything in their path. The arrow flew by two doors on the left and one door on the right, before hitting the wall straight ahead. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha spat. Kagome glared at him.

"So we can see!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome, he knew she was angry.

"Draw attention to us why don't you." Inuyasha siad rudely.

"It's not like they can't smell us already Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the hallway.

"Which door should we try first?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked back at Miroku.

"The answer is obvious." Inuyasha tried to act smart but that was soon broken.

"Ok then. Which door is it?" Miroku said with a straight face. Inuyasha dropped his mouth.

"Uh...this one..no that one...wait...uh" Inuyasha was looking at all of the doors. Although he could see through them, each one led to a different hallway. One of the many tricks that Naraku intended to play on the gang.

"That's what I thought." Miroku said as he went into the only door to the right. The rest of the gang followed. "Why didn't you just sniff Naraku out?" Miroku asked once everyone was in the hallway. Inuyasha glared at Miroku evilly.

"Becauase the demon scent is overpowering his Miroku. Just because I have a strong sense of smell, it doesn't mean that I can sift through every smell." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he turned around and crossed his arms. No one had noticed that Shippou had gone missing, until he burst into the hallway.

"Wow. I thought I lost you guys. Did you sniff him out yet Inuyasha?" Shippou asked curiously. Inuyasha tried to hold back his anger, but it didn't work.

"I can't smell everything you know! Damn you guys piss me off, every single one of you!" Inuyasha growled. Shippou ran behind Miroku.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippou asked in a shaky voice. Miroku shrugged.

"He has been acting weird lately. Lots of mood swings." Miroku nodded. Suddenly, the hallway lite up. Every turned in the direction in which the flames had descended.

"This is like a weird video game.." Kagome said. Everyone looked towards Kagome.

"What's a video game?" They all said in unison.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'll show you one day." Kagome did a nervous laugh. Inuyasha started off in the way that the lights were headed.

"Come on." Inuyasha signaled them to follow with his hand. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all followed behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, aren't you coming?" Miroku asked after he notice she wasn't following.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." Kagome looked at the ground.

"Thinking about what?" Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the side.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that the lights are leading us in that direction?" Kagome said as she pointed towards the lights.

"Uh...no." Inuyasha said confused.

"Think about it. If we go that way, don't you think Naraku is leading us into trouble?" Kagome stated. Sango nodded.

"Now that you mention it Kagome, I think you're right." Sango agreed.

"I think we should go that way." Kagome pointed in the ooposite direction in which they were headed. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"But what if that's what Naraku wants us to do. To think he's planning a trap that way, and we end up going this way and getting caught in a trap." Inuyasha stood proud, he had convinced himself that he just made a confusing situation, but he was soon broke from that thought.

"True Inuyasha. But it's worth a try." Sango said. Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha walked in the direction of the darkness, and everyone followed. This time Kagome held onto Shippou so she didn't lose him.

**Continued in Chapter 13**

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. School just started here and I've been busy with homework. But I set myself aside a time to write my chapters. So I promise it won't take me this long again. I am now a Sophmore. Thank goodness. Freshman days are over. How horrible was that? Now we have a thing called freshman fridays where we pick on the freshman, but that's so mean. I'm not gonna do that. Anywho...I have an exciting chapter coming up next! So please review and keep reading! Oh and one more thing, I'm going to dedicate this blooper reel to **Karen12 **since she loves them so much! At this part **"Think about it. If we go that way, don't you think Naraku is leading us into trouble?" Kagome stated **I wanted to put: **"Think about it. Oh Inuaysha, you don't have to think since you're no good at it. If we go that way, don't you think Naraku is leading us into trouble?" Kagome stated **Hehe. I know it wasn't as good as the others, but we all know Inuyasha isn't the brightest!

**Thankies to everyone below!**

**Karen12- ** I made you a blooper reel! I hope you like it. Tee hee. Yeah I had fun with the "stealing the cow" thing. I laughed so hard.

**Ashsmee- **Thank you so much sweetheart! You can bet if I ever need help with anything I will definitely e-mail you!

**Lady Gata- **Lol! Thank you so much! I'll try to fit in more about Miroku's dream…you just gave me an excellent idea. I'll dedicate the chappie to you when I put it into play. KK? Thanks for the awesome compliment! Yeah I love making Kagome and Inuyasha get along! Cause they are so cute together!

**Thanks to you people also DarkLuver, kowzkowzkowzkowzect. (updates), trekker4life, chibi sakura blossom (lmao! Baboon pelt guy?), BlueroseS.S, and k40Sohma! SHEL WHERE ARE YOU? I DID NOT GET A REVIEW! NO COME BACK TO ME!**


	13. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **Hey! I know the last chapter took forever to update. So I thought I would go ahead and write another chapter! Yay! Lol. Anywho...I hope you like this chapter also. Last chapter was...er...interesting. Fluffy lost his other arm. But who said he didn't ever bring it with him? Oh wait...I never stated that. Dang it. Well please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story. **

**Recently:**

"Heh. Is that all you got?" Inuyasha said weakly as he pushed himself out of the ground the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru licked his leg. "Deadly furballs." Inuyasha smiled. Sesshoumaru post-poned his bathing to try to kill Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped in the air and came down hard on Sesshoumaru's leg. Inuyasha landed on the ground facing the oppisite direction than Sesshoumaru. "Not so tough now, are you?" Inuyasha said as he turned around. Sesshoumaru was laying on the ground, armless in his human form. Sesshoumaru turned into a ball and flew off. Inuyasha started cracking up.

"Now he doesn't have any arms." Inuyasha gasped in between bursts of laughter. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, and yes, even Kirara, were all in shock. Kagome lifted a hand to say something.

"That was the weirdest thing that I have ever seen." Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"He vanished." Kagome answered. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"I'll bet he's in his castle somewhere." Inuyasha said as he turned to face Naraku's castle. Kagome closed her eyes.

**Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End**

As Inuyasha and the gang wondered through the darkness, Naraku watched their journey through Kanna's mirror.

"I can take care of them." Kanna said through the dark dampness of her corner.

"Let them come. It is time for them to die. I may already possess their jewel shards, but annoyance is a final issue." Naraku replied immediately. Kanna stared at Naraku in silence.

**...Back to the gang...**

Inuyasha stopped in front another door, the only one that appeared to be in the hallway. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"The scent of demons is strong beyond this point." Inuyasha was hunched over with his hand on the Tetsusaiga. Sango put her hand on her Haraikotsu, ready to take action, and Miroku tightened his grip on his staff since he knew he couldn't use the Windtunnel in Naraku's castle. Kagome stood still by Inuyasha's side, with her hand on her bow. Inuyasha walked through the door and entered into another hallway.

"Damn it. Another hallway. Naraku's playing with our heads." Inuyasha said in annoyance. "I'll tear down the whole place."

Kagome set Shippou down on the ground and stepped away from Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku also stepped backwards. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and concentrated.

"Wind Scar!" The hallway around them disintegrated into nothing. The gang now stood in deep clouds of miasma. Kagome started to cough. "Damn it. Naraku was creating illusions." Inuyasha pulled Kagome's head to his chest, to keep her from breathing in the poisons. Sango and Miroku were sharing Sango's mask. Inuyasha looked through the miasma, there wasn't any sign of Naraku's real castle. _'Where are we?' _Inuyasha thought in confusion. Kagome was losing consciousness again.

Shippou sat down on the ground and stared blankly into the miasma. "Where are we Inuyasha?" The kitsune asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air but only the miasma could be smelt.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here." Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, making sure that she wasn't inhaling the fumes, and walked straight ahead. Sango grabbed a hold of Shippou and also followed, Miroku and Kirara not far behind. Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, her eyes were partially closed.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll get you out of here." Inuyasha said sternly, but got no response from the miko. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

_'What's happening? We were just in Naraku's castle.' _Kagome thought just before Inuyasha ran into a barrier.

"We must be at the edge of Naraku's castle. If I break the barrier, we can get Kagome into clean air." Inuyasha set Kagome down on the ground. "Hold your breath for just a second Kagome." Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and waited for it to turn red.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha broke through the barrier, but only to discover that they were in Naraku's castle. "What the hell?" Inuyasha still held the Tetsusaiga in his hand. "Is this another illusion?"

"It seems that Naraku has big plans. He must have wanted to kill Kagome in the miasma. Since she cannot breathe in the poisons." Miroku stated as he gave Sango back her mask.

"Huh? Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at the girl that was lying on the ground. Inuyasha knelt down beside her. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha lifted up her head and moved the hair out of her face. Kagome coughed and opened her eyes.

"Whe-where are we?" Kagome lifted herself up and rested her back on Inuyasha's arm. "What's happening?" Kagome was starting to freak out. Inuyasha calmed her down.

"I think we are in Naraku's castle." Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Surprisingly, the scent of demons was gone. "I don't smell demons everywhere anymore. The miasma is gone too." Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

**...Naraku...**

"Inuyasha has broken through both of my barriers. He is now in my castle." Naraku shifted his body, and grabbed a hold of his left shoulder. _'That girl. She purified my arm. Now I am unable to use it. The wench shall die before she purifies the rest of my body.' _

Kanna observed Naraku's movements and watched as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your arm. It's gone." Kanna hadn't noticed it before.

"Yes. Thanks to that girl." Naraku stared at Kagome through Kanna's mirror. She was standing next to Inuyasha in silence. "It was a mistake to bring her back. I shall kill her again and bring the true rage out of Inuyasha. And from there, I shall destroy him." Naraku smirked. Kanna stared at Naraku.

"If you bring Kagura back. I can replace your arm." Kanna said simply. Naraku looked at the girl.

"Heh. I do not deal with such pathetic offers. My left arm is as useless to me as she was." Naraku looked away from Kanna.

"Kagura was not useless." Kanna made the image in her mirror disappear as she stood up and walked to the exit of Naraku's room. "You are." Kanna walked out of Naraku's room and headed towards her own.

"How dare she." Naraku's expression on his face was an angry one. "Kagura disobeyed me. The girl was useless."

Kanna sat in a dark corner in her room. _'Naraku killed Kagura. He said she disobeyed him, but he does not understand.' _

**...Flashback...**

Kagura stood at the edge of the cliff and spread out her arms to feel the wind as it blew past her. "To be free is all I want." Kagura said aloud. Naraku and Kanna walked up behind her.

"Did you find the priestess?" Naraku asked plainly. Kagura let her arms fall to her side as she closed her eyes.

"No. I did not." Kagura answered as she turned her head to look at Naraku.

"I see. So you failed me?" Naraku asked angrily.

"It depends. What do you consider failing? I did not succeed in finding the whereabouts of Kikyou. But you also overlooked one issue." Kagura walked past Naraku.

"And what is that?" Naraku looked towards Kagura.

"Inuyasha will look for you. And when he finds you, you will surely die. And I look forward to the day when my heart can beat again Naraku." Kagura laughed.

"You disappointment Kagura. Once my plan comes into action. Inuyasha will cease to exist. And I shall have a new addition to my incarnations. Kagome. When I kill Kikyou, Kagome shall be brought back to life, and I will control her." Naraku looked down at Kanna. "Do you have the poisons that I asked you to get?"

"Yes. They are made to cause indecisive actions and to kill the one who consumes them in only a short amount of time." Kanna said as she handed the bottle to Naraku.

"I will place these poisons inside of the girl before her resurrection. I will also place a jewel shard in her chest, so she will not die from the poisons again, and so she will be under my full control." Naraku placed the bottle in his cloak.

"And why do you want that girl to join us?" Kagura asked angrily.

"She can see the jewel shards, which will make it easier for me to obtain them." Naraku replied. "Oh and Kagura?"

Kagura turned around to face Naraku. "What?" Kagura asked rudely.

"You have disobeyed me. You dared to not follow my simple request. You shall now cease to exist." Naraku drew his sword and cut Kagura in half. Kanna stood in disbelief.

"You...you killed her." Kanna stared down at her sister.

"I created her. And she did not obey me. So Kagura shall never walk this earth in freedom." Naraku walked in the direction of Kaede's village. That night, he planned to steal Kagome's body and wait for the arrival of Kikyou.

Kanna stood on the edge of the cliff and continued to stare at Kagura. "I will suck you into my mirror. You will be back."

**...End Flashback...**

"Naraku's plan failed horribly. Instead of putting the poisons inside of the girl, he injected them into Inuyasha when he shot the arrow at him. Naraku could not keep control over Inuyasha. So now his plan is to kill Kagome again. By then, Kagura will be back." Kanna held up her mirror and watched the opposite side of the room as the reflection from it made a white circle on the wall.

**...Inuyasha...**

Kagome sat in silence and watched Inuyasha argue with Miroku. Kagome found it amusing, how childish Inuyasha could act, but how serious he could be when he got into important discussions with her. Kagome sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Both of you are wrong. We aren't going either way! We're going my way!" Kagome pointed to the hallway straight across from where they were standing. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Kagome in an awkward silence until Inuyasha decided that he didn't like Kagome's choice.

"What makes you the boss? Besides you're supposed to be agreeing with me!" Inuyasha crossed her arms and pouted. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha...have you looked at the way that you want to go? It has spider webs! Practically indicating that no one uses that hallway...and not to mention there are spiders!" Kagome made a face at the mention of the 8-legged insects name. Kagome shivered. "So therefore...it's either my way or Miroku's way." Kagome stomped her foot in order to tell Inuyasha that the conversation was over.

"Fine then. But if we get caught in another trap like last time, don't blame me! It was my idea last time to go the other way." Inuyasha followed Kagome down the hallway that she chose. Miroku and Sango followed close behind.

"What is going on between them lately? They aren't acting like their normal selves." Sango whispered to Miroku. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard everything. But he decided not to start something here of all places.

"Maybe they have grown closer since Kagome's death...well you know what I mean. Since her death and revival." Miroku replied. Inuyasha started twitching his ears. Kagome noticed.

"Do you hear anything Inuyasha?" Kagome was observing his ears. Inuyasha immediately stopped with the twitching.

"Yeah. Two annoying pests." Inuyasha looked back at Sango and Miroku through the corner of his eye. Sango looked forward and stopped talking. Shippou on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha ignored the young kitsune. Just then a figure jumped out in front of Inuyasha taking him by surprise. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga by instinct.

"What the hell?--Naraku." Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him.

"Looks like you found a way through my trap. That sword has more abilities than I thought it did." Naraku was eyeing Inuyasha's blade. "I see you have defeated your brother."

"Tch. Enough talk! Time to battle." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome and Sango stood their ground, ready to fight the final battle. The day that they all had waited for so patiently. Naraku seemed to put his guard down.

"As you wish." Naraku drew his sword. Inuyasha smirked and got into a battle stance.

"Naraku...today's the day that you pay for everything that you have caused." Inuyasha growled. Naraku only smiled on the inside.

"Now now Inuyasha. Are you really that angry?" Naraku asked mockingly. Inuyasha's facial expression went from angry to pissed within seconds.

_'How dare he ask me that! Naraku has been tormenting people for over 50 years now. The bastard will pay for killing Kagome! And for making Kikyou and me deceive each other. Wait...Kikyou...How can I be thinking of her? Kagome means everything to me. Kikyou is just a past memory. But she still carries her place deep within my heart.' _Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts when Naraku charged after him.

Kagome and Sango stood to the side and watched as the two mortal enemies clashed forces. "I can't just stand here and watch! I have to avenge Kohaku." Sango said in a deep angry voice. Miroku nodded his head.

"And I must rid my family of the horrid curse. So when I find someone to bear my children, they shall not be forced to live with the fact that they will someday die from their very cursed hand." Miroku stood tall. Sango gazed at him with tears in her eyes.

"Houshi-" Sango was interrupted by Miroku.

"Sango, after we defeat Naraku, will you once more consider bearing my children? You mean so much to me and I could never live without you." In a blink of an eye Miroku had grasped Sango by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"I-I-I..." Sango was broken up from this moment. It was all very awkward. Especially since Kagome and Shippou were gawking at them. Miroku moved his hand down her backside and onto her butt. Sango's face turned pale and a sweat drop went down the back of her head. "HENTAI!" Sango pushed away from Miroku and clobbered him on top of the head. "You can never be serious!" Sango said mostly to herself as she walked towards Kagome. Miroku rubbed the top of his head.

"Once again, that was well worth it." Miroku grabbed ahold of his staff and entered the battlefield.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha ducked under Naraku's swinging sword and slammed the Tetsusaiga to the ground, creating a blinding light. The hallway around the gang disintegrated from Inuyasha's powerful attack. Naraku ascended into the air and attempted to come down hard on Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped back from Naraku as he fell down onto the earth. Naraku's sword was deep inside the ground.

"Hmm. I see that you have gotten faster, Inuyasha." Naraku stood up straight and pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Tch. Yeah. And you're about to experience my full speed as I stab my sword through your belly." Inuyasha smirked. Sango and Miroku ran up beside Inuyasha, Kagome stood on the sidelines preparing to use her arrow anytime that she needed it.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped. "Get away. I can handle him on my own."

"Inuyasha we are in this just as much as you are. If you haven't noticed, Sango and I want to destroy Naraku as badly as you do." Miroku said calmly.

"Whatever." Was all Inuyasha said before he darted back towards Naraku.

"That's not the smartest way to approach." Sango said.

"Well Inuyasha is a straight forward kind of guy. He doesn't take time to plot things out, he just does them." Miroku remarked as he watched Inuyasha clash forces with Naraku again.

"Let's go!" Sango said before she ran into the battlefield. Sango jumped onto Kirara and went high into the air. "Haraikotsu!" Sango's weapon hurled towards Naraku cutting him in half. "Got him!"

Naraku threw his baboon cloak onto the ground. "Wench!" Naraku jumped into the air and met eye to eye with Sango. "Die!" Naraku swung his sword at Sango, as she dodged his attack, Sango fell off of Kirara and descended towards the ground at a great rate of speed. Naraku smirked as he reattached himself.

"Have you forgotten that I, Naraku, am immortal?" Naraku said as he gracefully landed on the ground. Miroku ran quickly in hopes of catching Sango, but was too late. Sango hit the ground with great force.

"Sango!" Miroku and Kagome were by Sango's side in a mere second. "Sango, open your eyes! Are you alright!" Kagome put her hand on Sango's face and grasped her hand firmly. Sango was unconscious and it seemed that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Miroku picked Sango up and set her in a safety range. Miroku looked out towards Naraku with an evil look on his face.

"You will pay!" Miroku unraveled the prayer beads from around his hand. Naraku laughed.

"Have you forgotten about the insects of hell?" Naraku summoned his poisonous bugs and watched Miroku's face in amusement. To no avail, Miroku still had a pissed off look on his face.

"It does not matter. I will suck you into this dark vortex. You will fully experience the curse that you have laid upon me." Miroku opened up his Windtunnel and started sucking in anything in his path. Inuyasha got out of the way just in time.

"Hey watch it will ya?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome put her hand over her mouth.

"No...Miroku will die from the insects if he keeps this up." Kagome could feel tears start to swell up in her eyes. Shippou was hovering over Sango in hopes that she would wake up.

"Come on Sango! Don't leave us now! We need you!" Shippou was shaking Sango's shoulder, but he got no results. Kagome couldn't stand to watch the battle anymore so she kneeled down by Sango's side.

Miroku was becoming weak. He had thought that he had sucked in around 100 bugs. "I can't keep going..." Miroku said to himself. "But I have to."

The amusing look on Naraku's face turned to pure disgust. "You would give your own life for that woman?" Naraku began to laugh. "No matter. You both shall die in mere seconds." Naraku jumped out of the path of Miroku's Windtunnel.

"What the hell?" Miroku wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand and fell to his knees. "I'm not going to make it Inuyasha. Defeat Naraku for us. Kill him for all of the pain and suffering he has caused." Miroku fell flat on his face and was sweating furiously. Kagome ran to his side and moved him to safety.

"Miroku hold on! I have an antidote for you." Kagome opened up Miroku's mouth and popped open a can of herbs. Kagome poured the antidote into Miroku's mouth and pushed a pressure point that would force him to swallow.

**...Kanna...**

Kanna sat in her corner and held her mirror up so that the reflection would hit the wall across from her. "It's time." Kanna stood and closed her eyes. A blinding white light came from the depths of the girls mirror. Slowly a figure started to appear before Kanna. As the blinding white light faded away Kanna opened her eyes to discover Kagura standing in front of her.

"Kagura...you're alive." Kanna stood before Kagura and glared at her.

"What happened to me?" Kagura studied her hands and then looked down at the girl that she was towering over.

"Naraku killed you." Kanna answered in her weak but steady voice. Kagura had a deep growl coming from her throat.

"Naraku..." Kagura exited out of the room in search of her so called "master" that she loathed so much.

**...The Battle...**

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she treated Miroku, but soon turned his attention back to Naraku. Inuyasha growled.

"You bastard! You're going to die!" Inuyasha stormed towards Naraku in a rage. Naraku followed suit and was soon running towards Inuyasha. "I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces."

"I would like to see you try!" Naraku raised his sword and was about to cut Inuyasha down, when a figure appeared in front of him.

"Naraku. Nice to see you again." Kagura whipped open her fan and swung it. Inuyasha jumped back and watched as Kagura attacked Naraku.

"I thought I killed you." Naraku said after he dodged Kagura's attack.

"You did. But Kanna was so kind as to bring me back to life." Kagura grinned.

"You are worthless and disobedient." Naraku stood up straight and glared a whole through Kagura's body.

"Once I destroy you, I will be free to roam wherever I please. I will have my heart back." Kagura turned angry. She was about to attack Naraku again, but a blue object whizzed past her cheek nailing Naraku directly in his heart.

"Wha-What is this?" Naraku fell backgrounds from the force of the attack.

**Continued in Chapter 13.**

**A/N: **Hey hey hey. I hope you like the chapter! I know I did...I still have so many chapters to go. Not bad for a first story huh? Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. It's just the way I write. I make things confusing then explain them later. Oh well.

**Karen12- **Heh. Sorry about that! I'm confusing like that. But at least you understood it! Thank you so much for your help Karen. It means so much to me that you are always helping me out with things. I would have probably lost a lot of readers if you hadn't told me about parts in the story that were confusing. Thanks for telling me how to spell Toukijin! Thank you for the lovely compliment! It means so much to me that you, a great author, think I can write!

**Shel- **Tis' okay. I thought I lost you! NO! huggles you Can't breathe….manages to climb out of the mountain of cookies I'm going to need your shovel! takes your shovel and starts eating cookies by the mouthful

**Yoko- **Inuyasha has a lot of built up tension. I mean come one…Kagome died! And so did Kikyou…but she isn't important. Lol

Thanks to you also** paju13, trekker4life, kowzkowzkowzkowzetc, InuNekoYoukai, and Crazed inuyashafan girl**!


	14. A Death and A Tough Love

**A/N: **Another chapter. Yeah I know. You're probably thinking, "When is this chick going to end the dang story?" The answer is...whenever I feel that you've read enough. Before it's over I promise you will want to rip me to pieces. Lol. Jk. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last 13! I really do wish that it is to your content.

**Disclaimer: If you don't have anything nice to say, you've just become my new best friend. -kicks Bob- Oh and I don't own Inuyasha...er...or any of the other characters.**

**Recently:**

"I would like to see you try!" Naraku raised his sword and was about to cut Inuyasha down, when a figure appeared in front of him.

"Naraku. Nice to see you again." Kagura whipped open her fan and swung it. Inuyasha jumped back and watched as Kagura attacked Naraku.

"I thought I killed you." Naraku said after he dodged Kagura's attack.

"You did. But Kanna was so kind as to bring me back to life." Kagura grinned.

"You are worthless and disobedient." Naraku stood up straight and glared a whole through Kagura's body.

"Once I destroy you, I will be free to roam wherever I please. I will have my heart back." Kagura turned angry. She was about to attack Naraku again, but a blue object whizzed past her cheek nailing Naraku directly in his heart.

"Wha-What is this?" Naraku fell backgrounds from the force of the attack.

**Chapter 14: A Death and A Tough Love**

Naraku's chest started to rot away. You could hear the crackling noises from his flesh burning and ripping away from the rest of his body. Naraku was to the point where he actually wanted to scream in agony.

"You wench! What have you done to me!" Naraku pulled the arrow that had inflicted his wound, out of his chest. But it did no good, his flesh was still being eaten away from the purity of Kagome's arrow. Naraku stood up and lifted his hand (the only one he had left) to the sky.

"Now you're going to get it." Kagura said as she looked back at Kagome, who still had her bow in place. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock. That was the last thing that he had expected from her, especially when she was tending to Sango and Miroku.

"My demons...come forth to me!" Naraku yelled into the sky as he tilted his head back in a rage. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, in hopes that he could protect her from anything that Naraku was summoning. Kagura stood still with a playful grin on her face.

"Fascinating. Naraku might actually pose a threat." Kagura said sarcastically.

"Come to me! Bring me your strength!" Naraku stared into the empty sky. Inuyasha gazed into the direction that Naraku was looking in. A herd of demons suddenly sprouted from the peak of the mountains, and they were coming quickly.

Naraku's body was being eaten away quickly. The demons fleeted towards Naraku, in hopes of a good meal. Naraku opened a portal in front of him, that gave off a white light. Every last demon was sucked in one by one.

"Now you die." Naraku was in a perfect form again. He had both arms and his chest was no longer withering away. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Tch. Try that the other way around. So what, you got a new arm. Kagome can just shoot that one off, too!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't be a fool. The girl is useless. She won't catch me off guard again." Naraku walked slowly towards Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Naraku? Are you scared?" Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga. Naraku only laughed at Inuyasha's comment, which made Inuyasha think that Naraku was teasing him. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards Naraku.

"Get ready for this!" Inuyasha darted back and forth from left to right. Making it hard for Naraku to keep sight of him, especially at the rate of speed that he was going. Naraku attempted to dodge Inuyasha and stab him in the back, but only found himself face down into the ground. Inuyasha had elbowed him in the stomach and struck his legs under Naraku, making him fall.

"How can that be...?" Naraku asked weakly from his hole in the ground. Inuyasha jumped back about twenty feet in order to get a better sight of his opponent. Naraku slowly rose from the ground and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha bolted back towards Naraku again and jumped into the air. Naraku grabbed a hold of his ankle and slung him to the ground.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, but caught himself before plummeting into the dirt. Inuyasha grasped his leg in pain. Naraku had burned his flesh off.

"Heh. What's wrong? Are you angry? You have never battled this way before. It's most amusing." Naraku gained his posture and stared evilly at Inuyasha.

"Shut your mouth. I'm getting sick of hearing your voice!" Inuyasha stood up straight, despite his injured leg. Kagome watched from the sidelines, where she was helping Sango and Miroku. Kagura had managed to slip away, but Kagome didn't let her guard down.

"Sango, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Kagome lifted Sango's head onto her lap. Sango opened her eyes slightly.

"I'm fine. Where's Miroku?" Sango asked weakly. Kagome smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that Sango had finally woken up.

"Miroku is right here. He fought for you after Naraku tried to kill you. Miroku used his 'Windtunnel' and sucked in a lot of Naraku's poisonous insects. He was really worried about you, Sango." Kagome helped her friend sit up. Sango winced at the pain from being thrown to the ground.

"Miroku..." Sango stared at the monk that was lying helpless on the ground. Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku. "Miroku wake up." Sango placed her hand on Miroku's face. "Can you hear me?"

Miroku cracked his eyes a little. "My dear Sango, I can hear you. But I can't...I can't see you very well. Come closer." Miroku put his hand over Sango's.

"Hmm?" Sango lowered her face down to Miroku's. "Can you see me now?" Sango had a bad feeling about this. Miroku grinned on the inside as he made his way from Sango's hand to her bottom. "Grrr. Nice try Miroku." Sango smacked Miroku and stood up. "Some things never change!"

"That helped me wake up." Miroku said in pain as he rubbed his face.

"Idiot." Shippou plopped down on the ground and stared at Miroku.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked after a few minutes.

"He's still fighting Naraku." Kagome said as she helped Miroku to his feet. He was still a little weak from all of the poison, but Kagome's herbs were bringing him along quite nicely.

"I have to help him. I can't just let Inuyasha defeat Naraku all by himself." Miroku picked up his staff and headed towards the battlefield.

"Miroku wait. You're still too weak." Sango placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"My dear Sango, you do not need to worry about me. I am fine." Miroku continued to walk.

"He's right ya know. If he can withstand your hits, he's just fine." Kagome said to Sango with a smile on her face. Sango nodded.

"Well if he's going, I'm going." Sango grabbed her Haraikotsu and boarded onto Kirara.

"Today's the day Sango. Kohaku will finally be free of Naraku." Kagome assured Sango as she grabbed her bow and arrows and climbed onto Kirara

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said as Kirara took to the air. Inuyasha was clashing forces with Naraku. They were moving incredibly fast.

"Wow. I've never seen Inuyasha fight like this before." Kagome stated.

"Yeah. It's like he's fighting for everyone." Sango agreed.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he probably is." Kagome responded. Kirara landed on the ground to let Kagome off. "Thanks Sango!" Kagome yelled as she entered the battlefield. Sango nodded her head and took to the air again.

"Haraikotsu!" Sango flung her weapon at Naraku, knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Impudent wench." Naraku pulled his baboon pelt over his body and jumped in the air. A green claw busted through his cloak and started snapping at Sango. Kirara bit the claw, which made it detach from Naraku's body. Naraku landed on the ground and attempted to escape, but was met by Miroku.

"Die Naraku!" Miroku unraveled the prayer beads around his hand. "Windtunnel!" Naraku leaned back and let a hive full of his poisonous insects out. Miroku was quick to wrap the prayer beads back around his hand. "Curse you." Miroku destroyed a few insects with his staff before Sango came by and grabbed him by the hand. Miroku was pulled onto Kirara.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha was befuddled. He stood in shock and watched as Sango and Miroku attacked Naraku. "Weren't they just injured? Whatever...now we'll all kill him!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku. "Kagome shoot your arrow!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he lifted his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome nodded her head and aimed her arrow at Naraku's chest. Inuyasha sniffed out the fisher in the wind scar. "Naraku you've been alive for too long. Now you're going to feel true power! Wind Scar!" The stream of energy hit Naraku dead on, destroying his baboon pelt. Kagome shot her arrow and it went directly through Naraku's body. A big explosion occurred and Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, to keep her from blowing away. After all the light cleared, Inuyasha observed the place where Naraku was. There was no sign of him. Naraku's scent was completely gone.

"Is it over? Is Naraku finally dead?" Sango asked as she jumped off of Kirara. Kagome bent down and picked up the enormous fragment of the Shikon jewel.

"I think so." Kagome stared at the jewel as her spiritual powers cleansed it of all the evil that Naraku had brought upon it. Miroku unraveled the prayer beads from around his hand.

"Naraku's really dead." Miroku sat down on the ground and stared at his hand.

"Your 'Windtunnel' is gone?" Everyone asked in unison. Miroku nodded.

"Take a look for yourself." Miroku held his hand in the air. Everyone crowded around Miroku and started poking his hand.

"Oooo...Ahhhh.." The gang said in unison. Miroku put his hand down, in hopes that everyone would get out of his bubble. It worked.

**...Kagura and Kanna...**

Kagura walked alongside Kanna until she felt something pounding in her chest.

"Can it be?" Kagura placed her hand over her chest.

"Yes. Naraku is dead." Kanna answered.

"I can now be as free as the wind. Naraku is no longer in control." Kagura looked up at the setting sun. _'The day I've waited for, for so long. Kanna and I have been serving under Naraku for almost two years. Freedom, at last. I am grateful to Inuyasha.' _

**...The gang...**

"We should get going. It's getting late." Inuyasha said as he turned in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Right." Sango said as she hopped onto Kirara. Miroku and Shippou were soon to follow suit. Kagome just stood in one spot and stared at Inuyasha.

_'Naraku is finally gone. Inuyasha has avenged Kikyou's death. And their betrayal.' _Kagome had a depressed look on her face. '_We only need a few more shards of the Shikon jewel. What will I do when it is completed? What reason will I have for returning here? Will my adventures here be put to a stop? No...not yet. It can't happen yet.' _

Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him with a depressed look on her face. _'Why is she looking at me like that? What's she thinking and why does she look so sad?' _A million questions were going through Inuyasha's mind. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome was broken from her gaze.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his back to Kagome.

"Mm." Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and they were off. _'I can't believe that Naraku is actually dead.' _Kagome thought to herself.

_'There is one more thing that I have to do before we head back to Kaede's village. Kikyou.'_ Inuyasha made a sudden turn, which kept Sango and Miroku from following him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her question and came to a sudden stop. "Where are we?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha let her off of his back. Once again, Inuyasha ignored her question. Mainly because he didn't want her to get angry. Inuyasha went to a spot where the dirt was loose.

_'Kikyou.' _Inuyasha removed the dirt from the spot and took out something that had a cloth around it.

"Inuyasha...is that...no...don't tell me it's her." Kagome had a disgusted look on her face. Not because Inuyasha came back for her remains, but because it was literally Kikyou's remains.

"The least I can do is give her a proper burial." Inuyasha had a depressed look on his face.

"Mm. I understand." Kagome looked at Inuyasha sympathetically. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in surprise. He hadn't expected her to stay calm.

_'Kagome...I'm glad that you understand. Kikyou lost her life for you to be brought back to life. The first time she lost her life, Naraku had deceived us. Kikyou told me that my life was hers. And now I understand, because hers was mine.' _Inuyasha stood up and cradled Kikyou's remains in his arms. Kagome looked on at him with a smiling face.

"We should go now." Kagome said as she turned her back to Inuyasha.

"Right..." Inuyasha let Kagome onto his back. All this was awkward. Inuyasha coming back for his first love, when he had his new love with him. Inuyasha ran off in the direction to Kaede's village.

_'Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. I feel sorry for him. His whole life was ruined by Naraku. Kikyou and Inuyasha were supposed to be together...but somehow, I found my way into Inuyasha's heart. I used to think that there was no room in his heart for me. But as our adventures went on, we grew closer together. But now that the sacred jewel is almost complete, I'm worried that Inuyasha will turn into a full demon and forget all about me. Everything that he has told me, will it just disappear?' _Kagome noticed a light up ahead. It was Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were all sitting around a campfire.

"It's about time you made it." Miroku said as he stood up and made his way towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stood silent. That was the last thing that he wanted to answer. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would badger him about getting Kikyou's remains when he had Kagome with him.

"Tch. Why do you care?" Inuyasha shoved past Sango and Miroku and entered into Kaede's hut.

"What's his problem?" Shippou asked Kagome as he jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Kagome smiled at the young kitsune before she walked towards Kaede's hut.

"Kaede, I have Kikyou's remains. Do you think we could bury her tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Ye should be happy Inuyasha. Kikyou is finally put to rest, and ye may now live a happy life with Kagome." Kaede accepted Kikyou's remains from Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I know." Inuyasha looked away from Kaede and stared at the floor. His ears drooped low. Kagome stopped at the door. She didn't want to listen in on their conversation, but she couldn't make herself move.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha hesitated. Kaede was the last person that he wanted to talk about his feelings with.

"I don't know. Whenever I'm around Kagome, I'm happy. But then when I think about Kikyou, my heart aches with pain. Kikyou told me that my life was hers. I was ready to plunge into hell with her whenever she wanted me to. But then I seen Kagome's smiling face. And it made me realize that I wanted to live my life to the fullest. Kagome means so much to me, but Kikyou was the one that gave her life up when she was coming for me..." Inuyasha hesitated once more. He didn't feel right talking about Kikyou. Sure he still loved her, but he had told Kagome that Kikyou meant nothing to him anymore.

"If ye could go 50 years back into the past and stop ye and Kikyou from deceiving each other, would ye? Or would ye rather have things the way that they are now?" Kaede knew how to get to Inuyasha. She knew how to make him realize his real desires.

"If I could, I would stop Kikyou and I from deceiving each other." Inuyasha answered almost instantly. Kagome put her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.

"I see. Kikyou is the one that joined forces with Naraku. Don't ye forget. Kikyou gave him Kagome's fragment of the sacred jewel." Kaede sounded almost as if she were pitting herself against her sister.

"Never! Kikyou wouldn't ever do anything like that. She wanted to cast the jewel and Naraku into oblivion. Kikyou would never truly try to harm me, or Kagome." Inuyasha stood up.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Are you so sure that she wouldn't try to harm Kagome? I recall several occasions where my sister planned on killing Kagome." Kaede said calmly. Inuyasha sat back down.

"Tch. Whatever. Maybe if Kagome hadn't wondered off by herself, it wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha. Ye wish to be with someone that is no longer of this world. Kikyou hasn't been for over 50 years." Kaede said sternly. Inuyasha sat in silence.

_'Then..it was all lies. Inuyasha was lying to me all of this time!' _Kagome could feel tears start to swell up in her eyes. Sango walked up to her friend and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango looked Kagome in the eyes.

"I...I can't stay here." Kagome picked up her bag and ran into the forest. Inuyasha busted out of Kaede's hut and stared in the direction that Kagome was running.

_'Did she hear all of that?' _Inuyasha had a worried look on his face. Sango looked at Inuyasha in anger.

"What did you say?" Sango pulled Inuyasha's hair.

"Ow! Not a damn thing!" Inuyasha managed to get away from Sango's deadly grip.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome fell to her knees once she got away from the village. It was dark out and she didn't know where she was until she looked up at the tree in front of her. It was the sacred tree that Kagome had first met Inuyasha under.

"Inuyasha..how..how could you?" Kagome bowed her head in sadness. Tears flowed from her deep beautiful brown eyes. "Why am I crying? I should have known that it would come to this. Even after everything that has happened between us, Inuyasha will always be in love with Kikyou. I was foolish for believing that there was a place for me in Inuyasha's heart. That's why he wanted me to go home! Inuyasha wanted me to leave so he could be with Kikyou." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and reverted to sitting flat on the ground.

Kagome's black hair swayed in the wind. "Two years...and I'm still alone. Kikyou may no longer be walking this earth, but she will always hold her place deep within Inuyasha's heart. That's why I can't stay here any longer." Kagome stood up and turned around to discover Inuyasha standing there. His silver hair was shining in the moonlight, along with his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome the way he did before she died. He had a great amount of sympathy in his eyes. Almost like he could see into Kagome's soul.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome's tone turned harsh as she broke her gaze with Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the necklace around her neck and ripped it away. _'I don't need these anymore...' _Kagome thought sadly as she threw the Shikon jewel fragment onto the ground by Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in anguish. He couldn't believe that Kagome actually gave _him_ of all people, the jewel fragment. _'Does this mean that she plans on never coming back?' _Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome. This was by far the most pain that he had ever felt in his life.

_'I don't know what to say anymore..' _Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome back away from him.

_'Why is he looking at me like that? Why won't he look away?' _Kagome bowed her head in sadness before she turned away from Inuyasha and ran towards the well. Inuyasha watched as Kagome left his life.

"Kagome...I need you." Inuyasha stood in the same spot and continued to watch as Kagome ran away. For some reason, his legs wouldn't move.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the well, tripping over anything in her path. Kagome couldn't dare look behind her. She was afraid that she would see Inuyasha coming after her. Kagome reached the well and put her leg on the lip of it.

"I can't ever come back here...I just can't." Kagome jumped down the well and met the familiar blue light that always surrounded her. Kagome was angry, she didn't know why she was angry, but upset didn't even come close to the way her heart felt. Kagome felt as though her heart was filled with joy, then torn away and stomped on. Within moments, Kagome was home.

"I'm here. Mom will be surprised to see me." Kagome said as she put a fake smile across her face. _'Seeing that I wasn't supposed to be home for two weeks..' _Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well and ran towards her house. Kagome slide open the front door to find her family sitting down to dinner.

"Oh Kagome. Nice to have you back dear." Kagome's mom smiled at her daughter and offered her a place at the table.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry." Kagome placed her hand on her stomach before she ascended up the stairs. _What am I talking about? I'm starving!' _

Souta and Kagome's Grandpa watched Kagome in silence. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Souta whispered to his Grandpa, who only shrugged.

"This food is simply delicious!" Kagome's mom broke the gaze that Souta and Gramps had on Kagome, as she walked up the stairs.

Kagome walked into her room and dropped her backpack onto the floor. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to herself. Kagome felt the spot on her chest that the jewels once hung. "I gave them back to him...I can never return to the feudal era ever again!" Kagome placed her head into her pillow and sobbed, for what it seemed to her, all night.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha had picked up the jewel fragment and sat down on the ground. This was the first time in a long time that he had felt lonely. Inuyasha never moved his gaze away from the spot where he had last seen Kagome. _'Kagome, I need to see you again. But I can't. It would be wrong. I was the one that made you leave. Now I will never see you again.' _Inuyasha's ears drooped low. It was hard to believe that Kagome would never return to him. Inuyasha would spend the rest of his life thinking that Kagome was visiting her home, and she would one day return to him.

"I can still smell Kagome. It's like she's right here next to me." Inuyasha looked at the jewel and seen his reflection in it. "How could I have been so stupid? Saying that I would rather be with Kikyou!" Inuyasha stood up and took his anger out of the tree that was closest to him. Inuyasha punched the tree so hard, that you would have thought that he would have knocked it over. Inuyasha laid his forehead upon the tree before sinking down to the ground. _'I'm an idiot...' _

**...Kagome...**

Kagome fell asleep and woke up at the crack of dawn. It was Saturday, and Kagome was thankful for that. She didn't have to go to school with a depressed look upon her face, and then having her friends ask what her _boyfriend_ had done to her. Kagome rolled out of bed and decided to get a nice hot bath before joining her family for breakfast.

Kagome ran a hot bath and sank into the steaming water. "This is way better than the onsens back in the feudal era." Kagome lied to herself. _'What are you talking about? You love to bathe beneath the stars.' _Kagome felt more helpless today than she did the day before. Kagome washed her hair and felt her stomach growl.

"Wow. I guess I should have eaten last night." Kagome grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. "Time to eat." Kagome blow dried her hair and put on some clothes before heading down stairs.

"Hey sis." Souta said from his spot at the table. Kagome gave a small smile before sitting down. Kagome's mom smiled at her sweetly.

"Good morning dear. Won't you have some breakfast?" Kagome's mom handed her a bowl of rice.

"Sure. Thanks mom." Kagome grabbed the bowl and picked up her chopsticks. Souta and Gramps were staring at her suspiciously, it was kind of creeping Kagome out.

"Kagome, how long will you bless us with your visit this time?" Gramps asked. Kagome sighed.

"May I be excused?" Kagome picked up her dishes and walked over to the sink to wash them before walking outside.

"This can only mean one thing." Gramps whispered to Souta.

"What's that Gramps?" Souta asked confused.

"Boyfriend problems." Gramps answered before sipping on some tea.

"Ohhhh. Kagome must have had a huge argument with Inuyasha to be home so soon." Souta agreed.

Kagome walked outside and stopped in front of the sacred tree. "I can't go back. I will never see Inuyasha again." The sad look on Kagome's face washed away. "Why do I care? It's not like he wanted me there anyways..." Kagome heavily sighed.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha eventually fell asleep up against the tree he had punched, and was awoken by Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Wake up Inuyasha." Sango said as she shook the hanyou. Inuyasha opened his eyes, but he still looked groggy.

"Would you stop shaking me?" Inuyasha yelled at Sango, which made her jump. Miroku and Shippou looked at each other in surprise.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and looked away from Sango sadly. "She didn't leave did she?" Sango asked with a worried look on her face. Inuyasha held out his hand to reveal the enormous fragment of the Shikon jewel. Shippou jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Inuyasha you idiot! Do you know what this means? She can't ever come back here!" Shippou was pounding on Inuyasha's head before he even realized it. Inuyasha picked Shippou up by his tail and dropped him on the ground. Miroku turned his back to Inuyasha.

"What did you say to her this time Inuyasha?" Miroku had an irritated sound in his voice. Sango just kept silent and stared at Inuyasha incredulously.

Inuyasha could feel the guilt arising in his heart. No one had ever seen Inuyasha look so sad before. Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, which got Inuyasha to turn around and look at her.

"I hope you will do what's right Inuyasha. Will you get Kagome to return to us? Or would you rather pussyfoot around and keep Kagome miserable?" Sango's voice was stern and steady which made Inuyasha think.

"Tch. Leave me alone, ok? Don't you think I'm upset about it too?" Inuyasha stormed off into the forest. Sango looked back at Miroku.

"I wonder what happened." Sango said. Miroku stepped forward.

"I'll bet that it had something to do with Kikyou. Kagome only gets this upset whenever Inuyasha talks about Kikyou. And for Kagome to give up her only means of returning, I would have to say that Inuyasha really upset her." Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Even if Kikyou is dead, Inuyasha will always hold her in his heart. Kagome understands that, but I can only imagine the pain that it causes her to know that Inuyasha doesn't have room for her, too." Sango sighed. "Poor Kagome."

Shippou sat on the ground and looked down. "Does that mean that we will never see Kagome again?" Shippou sobbed. Sango looked at the young kitsune.

"I'm afraid so Shippou." It hurt Sango so much to have to tell Shippou that. But if she knew Inuyasha, he wouldn't be going to get Kagome anytime soon.

"I miss her already." Shippou pouted. Miroku picked Shippou up and they all headed back towards Kaede's village.

**...Kagome...**

This all felt like a bad dream to Kagome. She wanted someone wake her up, so she didn't have to feel sad anymore. "I love him so much. I didn't even get to say good-bye to everyone. I just stormed off. Why does this have to hurt so much? I wonder if I'll ever forget Inuyasha...No I can't...What is going to happen when he completes the jewel? Will he complete it? And if he does...I wonder what he'll be like." So many questions were going through Kagome's mind. She didn't know what questions she actually wanted the answers to, and which ones actually mattered to her. Kagome dropped to the ground in front of the sacred tree.

"I wonder what you're doing right now..." Kagome rested her elbow on her knee and put her forehead in the palm of hands. Inuyasha's face came to Kagome's mind, which made her stomach fill with butterflies. _'Every time I think of him, I feel so happy inside. I feel like I can be myself whenever I'm around him. But now...I just feel the pain of loneliness. I can't make myself believe that I'll never see him again.' _Kagome gave herself a little smile. Although she felt the emptiness of her heart, she knew that Inuyasha would eventually come to his senses and get her.

Kagome looked up at the sacred tree and remembered when she first met Inuyasha. _'He looked so peaceful, almost like he was asleep. But he wasn't, it was because Kikyou put a spell on him. Kikyou...she was destined to be with Inuyasha. But Naraku deceived them both and Kikyou ended up dieing. Then I came. Inuyasha tried to kill me at first, but as our adventures went on together, we grew extremely close. Before I knew it, I deeply loved Inuyasha.' _Kagome sat under the tree for hours. Souta and Gramps kept their eyes on her, and discovered that they were right about her boyfriend problems.

_'Inuyasha has finally defeated Naraku. Now what will they do? It's better that I decided to come home now. When the jewel is completed, what would I have done?' _Kagome was becoming restless with her thoughts. Being away from Inuyasha was too much to bear. Kagome's mom decided that it was best to talk with Kagome, instead of letting her linger too long with her emotions. No one knew how depressed Kagome would become if her mom wasn't there to talk to her.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha ran as far from Kaede's village as he could, knowing very well that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would badger him about Kagome leaving. Inuyasha sat down on a rock next to the river.

"Damn it. Why did I have to go and let Kagome get away?" Inuyasha was mentally kicking himself for letting Kagome get away so easily.

"It's up to me to bring Kagome back. If I don't get her, I'll never see her again." Inuyasha could feel the remorse surfacing in his heart. He knew very well that Kagome meant more to him than Kikyou. Or did she? Did Inuyasha mean what he said about wanting to plunge into hell with Kikyou?

_'Of course I didn't. How could I? Kagome makes me want to live. She makes me realize that I have a burning desire to live. Kikyou gave up her life again just so I could be with Kagome. She told me that I would rather be with Kagome because she wasn't alive anymore. Kikyou once told me that my life was hers, and hers only. So why did she just let me go?' _Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration. He could hear a low growl come from the depths of his throat.

"I don't have a choice to make anymore! Kikyou is gone for good so why do I keep having these doubts about being with Kagome? Is it because I only want to be with Kagome because Kikyou isn't here with me anymore? It doesn't matter. I've got to get Kagome back." Inuyasha stood up and looked in the direction he had come from. _'I've already avenged Kikyou's death and our betrayal. So it's time to move on. I may now enjoy the rest of my life with Kagome by my side. If she will still accept me...' _ Inuyasha shook the thought away and darted in the direction of the well.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome's mom walked up beside Kagome and sat down next to her. "Kagome. Is there something that you would like to talk about?"

The presence of Kagome's mom shocked her. Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice her mom sit beside her. Kagome smiled at her mom and nodded.

"Mom, there's something that's been bothering me for almost two years now." Kagome looked up at the sacred tree again, which gave Kagome's mom a hint at what they were talking about.

"What is it honey?" Kagome's mom wrapped her arm around Kagome.

"I know I'm only 17, but I'm in love with Inuyasha." Kagome could feel tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, so she fought hard to suppress them.

"Kagome, the age that you fall in love doesn't matter. You have known Inuyasha for two years and I know that you are close to him. Whenever you come home from the feudal era, you seem like the weight of the world has been lifted off of your shoulders. It's because of the pull that you feel towards Inuyasha." Kagome's mom smiled, although she knew that what she had just said confused Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, whenever you love someone, you just can't get enough of their presence. I know that you can feel an emptiness in your heart right now because you think that you will never see Inuyasha again." Kagome's mom looked at Kagome, it was almost like she could read her mind. Kagome looked over at her mom, curious of how she knew.

"Mm." Kagome let a tear fall from her eyes. "Something happened that I just can't get out of my mind." Kagome said before telling her mom about everything that happened while she was away, accept for her dieing because she didn't want to make her mom worry.

"I see. Although you are unable to go back to the feudal era, I am sure that Inuyasha will realize all of the hurt that he has caused. And he will come for you. If Inuyasha loves you as much as he told you he did, he will be here in a heartbeat. Kagome, it's up to you to choose if you want to be with him again, or not. I will not tell you what to pick, because it is up to you to decide if you want your destiny to be intertwined with Inuyasha. Only you may choose what you want to do with your life." Kagome's mom put her hand on Kagome's face and stood up.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." Kagome smiled at her mom. All Kagome had to do now was wait for Inuyasha to decide if he loved Kagome enough to bring her back. Kagome's mom walked back into the house and left Kagome sitting under the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha...I'll be waiting for you." Kagome stood up and stared at the sacred tree for a few more moments.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha made it to the well and had no second thoughts about bringing Kagome back before he jumped in. A blue light surrounded Inuyasha, and he soon found himself in Kagome's time.

**...Sango, Miroku, and Shippou...**

"Inuyasha finally decided to get Kagome I see." Sango said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad. That just shows that he loves her enough to apologize and bring her back to us." Miroku said. Shippou was so overjoyed that he couldn't even speak. His big grin, however, was creeping Miroku and Sango out.

**...Inuyasha and Kagome...**

Inuyasha grabbed out of the well and slide the door closed. He spotted Kagome standing under the sacred tree staring at it. _'I must have really upset her...I'm so sorry Kagome.' _

Inuyasha stopped a few feet behind Kagome and stared at her. She looked beautiful with her hair blowing in the breeze and flower petals blowing around her. Kagome sighed and turned around to go inside, when she spotted Inuyasha. Kagome's cheeks turned hot, she tried her hardest to keep from blushing. Inuyasha extended his hand and revealed the huge fragment of the Shikon jewel.

"Inuyasha...how long have you been standing--" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I feel like a fool." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around her waist and pulled her to his body. Kagome blushed once more. Knowing that her family was around was kind of awkward. But having Inuyasha hold her again, was more than she could ever want in life.

Just as Kagome had suspected, Kagome's mom was watching through a window. "Aw. True love." Kagome's mom intertwined her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

Inuyasha released Kagome from his embrace. "Kagome, I don't know how I could even compare Kikyou to you. She will always be in my heart because she died for my sake. But you stayed by my side no matter what. I watched you shed tears for me. I've been with you for two years now. And in those two years, I have grown attached to you. I don't know how I could ever live without you, even if I tried. Before you Kagome, I never trusted anyone. But now, whenever I'm with you, I feel happy. Like everything will always be okay when you're by me." Inuyasha was staring deeply into Kagome's eyes.

_'Inuyasha...is he opening up to me AGAIN?" _Kagome felt the empty space in her heart fade away as she stared at Inuyasha.

"I knew you would come back for me. I knew that you loved me enough to bring me back. I doubted it, sure. But when I sat down and thought about it, I knew that you would get me. I had an empty space in my heart for a long time Inuyasha. But when I finally realized that I truly loved you, my heart felt complete. You were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Kagome felt like she was in a soap opera.

"I could never forget about you Kagome. Even when I become a full-fledged demon. I promise I will never forget you or harm you in any way. Kagome...I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." Inuyasha lowered his mouth down to Kagome's ear.

_'Is he going to ask me what I think he's going to ask me?' _Kagome could feel tears coming back to her eyes.

"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha has never shared his emotions like this to anyone but Kagome. For some reason, she was the only one that he actually felt comfortable talking to this way. Inuyasha knew that he didn't have to keep his tough guy exterior up around Kagome, although he did anyways.

Kagome was speechless. She couldn't tell him no, because she loved him. But did she really want to be his mate? Of course she did. Kagome didn't give any second thoughts about it.

"Of course, Inuyasha." Kagome answered after a few seconds of silence. Inuyasha pressed his lips up against Kagome's and held her tight to his body. Kagome knew that this was the moment that she had longed for ever since she discovered that she truly loved Inuyasha. It wasn't long before Inuyasha released Kagome from his 'killer death lock' in which she could barely breathe. Kagome ran inside and grabbed her things. Kagome's mom looked at her and smiled.

"You let your heart decide." Kagome's mom said before she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Kagome paused for a moment to let her mind soak up what her mom had just said.

"I did." Kagome said to herself before heading outside to go down the well with Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back in the feudal era within moments to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou waiting for them.

"Welcome back Kagome." Miroku, Sango, and Shippou said in unison before giving Inuyasha the 'evil' eye. Inuyasha felt a chill go down his back.

Kagome smiled and hugged Shippou and Sango.

"We should get going now. We've wasted enough time." Inuyasha spat. Kagome laughed. She was happy that he was back to his normal self.

"Now that Naraku is gone, we can find Kohaku and complete the jewel." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Sango nodded.

"I can't believe that Naraku is really gone." Sango said as her eyes filled with tears. "Now I can have my brother back." Miroku tried to embrace Sango, but got a lump on his head instead.

"Keep your hands to yourself lecher." Sango turned her back to Miroku and started walking. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Yes things were definitely back to normal.

"Aren't you going to bury Kikyou?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No. Kaede will do that. I can pay my respects next time we visit." Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock, she couldn't believe that he was actually turning down Kikyou's ceremony.

"Are...are you sure?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her question and extended his hand. Kagome looked down to see the sacred jewel. "You're giving it back?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm just letting it sit here for decoration." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome snatched the jewel out of his hand.

Sango and Miroku smiled. It was nice to have things back to the way they were. "I'm still surprised Inuyasha went and got her." Sango whispered to Miroku. Inuyasha overheard.

"Tch. I had to. She's the only one that can see the jewel shards." Inuyasha knew that he had made a bad move after he said it. Kagome glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Kagome...I don't like the look in your eyes."

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" Kagome pointed her finger at Inuyasha and watched as he plummeted into the ground.

"Would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha groaned from his hole. Kagome just smiled and looked into the sunset and the wind blew through her hair.

**The End.**

**A/N: **Hey hey hey. I was aiming for 16 chapters, but I got grounded from the computer AGAIN so I only made one huge chapter. So instead of 16, you got 14. Oh well. Be happy. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am so happy that I got so many readers and so many reviews! I never dreamed that I would have this many people reading it. Thank you to my extra special readers **Karen12 **and **Shel**! I've had so much help from you 2! In about 2 weeks I should have a new story up (because I'm moving from Arizona to Kansas). I hope that you will read it also. I have an excellent story line for it, also. Oh and **Lady Gata**, I am going to add in a bonus chapter titled "Miroku's Dream." I am going to put Miroku's dream into play and I'll dedicate that chapter to you since you gave me the oh so special idea.

**Tefi2007- **Oh thank you! I hope you enjoyed this entire story! I was thinking to myself that the detail wasn't all that good, but you helped me get rid of that idea! Thanks again!

**Karen12- **Haha. Yeah, zero arms! Null, Cero, Zero, and uh…none. Lol. You really think it had nice action! I stink at battle scenes. Thank you so much! He never gave her heart back? Oops…my bad. I forgot to add that.

Thanks to you people also!

**Trekker4life, paju13, InuNekoYoukai, Lady Gata, hanyouxmiko990, and kowzkowzkowzkowzetc. **I appreciate all of your excellent compliments! I am so happy that I get great reviewers!


	15. Bonus Chapter: Miroku's Dream

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be pure humor. And I would like to donate it to...**LADY GATA**...Since she gave me the idea. Well sit back and relax your laughing muscles, because this is where it all begins...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. Except for the chickens and the cow. They are my idea. NO TAKEY!**

**Bonus Chapter: Miroku's Dream **

Miroku walked down the trail observing every plant. It wasn't like him to just go nature walking, but today, it was different. As he walked, he started to smell something. Not that -sniff sniff- "What's that? Oh yeah muffins!" Kind of smell. But a -sniff sniff- "I think my nose is going to fall off" Kind of smell. Miroku walked farther down the path to try and escape the smell, but it only got worse. Miroku covered his nose and started coughing.

"What is this horrible smell?" Miroku asked himself as he practically ran down the path, only to discover the source of the smell. Miroku gagged before the surprised look appeared on his face.

"PURPLE FLYING CHICKENS!" Miroku's eyes looked like dish plates as he sat there in utter shock. "Someone needs to clean up their mess." (If you don't know what the mess is...tis' poo.)

"Could this day be any weirder?" Miroku thought to himself as he cleaned up the last of the chickens droppings. Miroku practically sucked it all up with his 'Windtunnel'. Miroku decided that the area was clean enough so he decided to walk back to Kaede's village. He had had enough of adventures for one day. Miroku heard a crackling and smacking sound come from within the bushes.

"I wonder what that could be?" Miroku asked himself as he parted the bushes. There in plain sight, sat Naraku with a pail of Kentucky Fried Chicken. The even stranger thing was that it was purple. "Na-Naraku?" Miroku practically had a heart attack. Naraku looked up from his chicken, with grease all over his hands and face.

"Onigumo's heart made me do it! Want some?" Naraku held out a chicken leg to Miroku, who graciously accepted it and sat down by Naraku.

"Onigumo's heart you say?" Miroku asked in between chews. Naraku nodded violently.

"Yes. I was on my way to kill Inuyasha and I seen those chickens. The smell was horrendous, but then I felt this strange hunger to eat one. So I went back to my castle and fried it up." Naraku explained. At this point, Miroku was very confused.

"So...how did you get back here?" Miroku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know, I have no idea." Naraku responded before he ate the last piece of chicken. "I must be going now. We will fight again!" Naraku said as he started to disappear.

"Oh, and bring more chicken next time!" Miroku found himself yelling involuntarily. Miroku put his greasy fingers over his mouth to keep from saying anything else to his bitter enemy. Once again, Miroku decided to go back to Kaede's hut.

"This is almost like a fairy tale." Miroku said to himself. "And I don't mean that in a good way."

Miroku arrived at Kaede's village just in time to see everyone surrounding a camp fire.

"Miroku, where have you been?" Sango asked. Miroku put his hand on the back of his head (to hide the grease).

"My dear Sango, were you worried about me?" Miroku was by Sango's side in a heartbeat, grasping her hand. Sango blushed.

"I wasn't the only one." Sango said nervously. Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha all watched on in utter silence. Which made this all very awkward for Sango.

Miroku got one of his devious grins on his face. Since Miroku found that today was a very odd day, he decided that Sango wouldn't mind if he groped her. Miroku moved his hand from Sango's hand to her backside. Kagome covered her eyes because she knew Miroku was about to get hurt. Inuyasha shook his head in sympathy for Miroku.

BONK BONK BONK SMACK BONK! Sango heaved a sigh as she placed her haraikotsu back on the ground. Miroku was pummled into the ground, as if he had just got a sit command. Shippou looked at Miroku and shook his head.

"Idiot." Shippou walked over to Kagome's side and sat down. Inuyasha stood up and headed towards a tree.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome called out to the hanyou. Inuyasha said nothing in response, which Kagome found extremely rude. Kagome stood up with clenched fists and ran after Inuyasha.

Miroku finally found the energy to get up when he heard a "SIT!", thud, and "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

Kagome huffed and puffed as she made her way back to camp. Sango decided that it was time to go to sleep and Miroku agreed with her to avoid any conflict. Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and got in her sleeping bag. Shippou followed suit, laying down by Kagome. Miroku was the last to fall asleep, because he was thinking about all of the crazy things that had happened that day.

**...morning...**

Miroku woke up to discover that Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were all outside. Miroku walked outside to be greeted by awkward stares and a few chuckles.

"What is so funny?" Miroku asked as he approached the gang. Inuyasha stared at Miroku and once again shook his head in sympathy.

"Nice...er...tutu Miroku." Kagome commented. Miroku tilted his head a little.

"What's a tutu?" Miroku asked in confusion. Sango chuckled a little more.

"If you don't know what it is, then why are you wearing it?" Kagome asked as she approached Miroku.

Miroku looked down at his clothing to discover pink ballet clothes around his waist. Miroku shrieked and blushed and he ripped it off to reveal his normal dark purple kimono. After a few more giggles, the gang decided to put that behind them. But one question still lingered, how did he get it on in the first place? Kagome just shook all disturbing thoughts out of her head as they began their journey once more.

Kagome walked in front with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all walked in the back. Miroku grinned sheepishly and looked over at Sango. _'Heh. She's not suspecting a thing!' _Miroku thought to himself as he laughed on the inside. Sango looked at Miroku from the corner of her eye to discover him staring at her evilly.

_'He's actually planning on doing it again. Even after what happened last night. He doesn't think I know. Heh. I'll get him first.' _Sango smiled to herself on the inside. Miroku jumped after Sango, who stepped back a few steps and jumped on top of Miroku and put him in a figure 4. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in thier tracks and looked behind them to discover Sango beating Miroku into a pulp with her knew acquired wrestling abilities. Miroku tapped his hand on the ground and yelled, "UNCLE!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at the weird scene right in front of them.

"Today is going to be one of those days." Kagome said to Inuyasha as they walked on ahead. Inuyasha nodded and glanced back at Sango and Miroku before continuing to walk. Sango let go of Miroku and dusted off her legs. Miroku stood up and rubbed his back.

"Lovely." Miroku cracked his back and continued to walk. Sango let a smile wonder onto her lips.

"Have you seen the dancing rabits?" Sango asked. Miroku looked over at Sango to discover she was now wearing broadway clothes and she had on make-up.

"What's happening here! What are you wearing..and how?" Miroku heard a shrill scream come from ahead of him. Miroku looked up to discover Kagome screaming her head off, and Naraku holding Kirara by the throat at the edge of a cliff. Miroku stopped and looked on in utter confusion.

"One more step and the kitty gets it." Naraku said as he drug his finger along his throat to make the symbol of death. Miroku looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"First of all, she's not a kitty. Kirara is a neko. Second of all, she can fly! So it doesn't matter if you drop her, she'll just come right back up!" Miroku held his arms in the air as he yelled. Naraku pouched his lips out as he looked from Kirara to Miroku and back.

"Shut up you...you...purple chicken eater!" Naraku laughed maniacally as he dropped Kirara on the ground. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga.

"I'm getting sick of you." Inuyasha ran towards Naraku but was suddenly stopped. Like he was being held there out of his own free will. Suddenly, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku were all wearing broadway clothes. Sango joined them as they started a river dance on the edge of the cliff. Miroku was more than shocked now. He thought he had died and gone to hell. The river dance became more furious as a song came on.

**Brainstew by Greenday**

_**I'm having trouble trying to sleep**_

_**I'm counting sheep but I'm running out**_

_**As time ticks by, still I try**_

_**No room for rest stops in my mind**_

_**On my own here we go**_

_**My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed**_

_**Dried up and bulging out of my skull**_

_**My mouth is dry**_

_**Face is numb**_

_**F up and spun out in my room**_

_**My mind is set on overdrive**_

_**The clock is laughing in my face**_

_**Crooked spine**_

_**My face is dull**_

_**That's the point of delirium**_

_**On my own here we go**_

_**My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed**_

_**dried out and bulging out my skull**_

_**My mouth is dry**_

_**my face is numb**_

_**f up and spun out in my room**_

_**On my own here we go**_

Miroku looked on in horror. Wondering where in the world the music was coming from. He discovered when he turned around to see Greenday on a platform jamming on their guitars. The river dance finally stopped and everyone was restored back to their normal clothes. Naraku walked over to Billy Joe and paid him 500 pieces of gold. Strangely, Greenday accepted the dough and left. Naraku laughed.

"You have fallen for my evil plan!" Naraku started to tap dance like an idiot and fell off the cliff. The whole way down you could hear him screaming. To Miroku it sounded like he said.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS WILL GET REVENGE!" Miroku just decided to call it a weird day and walk away from the whole scene.

"This is even weirder than seeing pigs fly." Miroku said to the gang, who only nodded. Speaking of the devil, a fat pig with wings whizzed by Miroku's head. "I shouldn't have said anything." Miroku put his hand on his face. Sango and Kagome decided to go and take a bath, so Inuyasha and Miroku were left to themselves. Shippou wasn't much for being around the two, so he left with the girls. Miroku would have preferred to spy on the bathing women, but Inuyasha wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"Kagome was right. This has been one of those days." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head. Miroku heard a crackling sound in the bushes and looked up to see something yellow sticking out of them.

"Inuyasha. Look over there. I think we have company." Miroku stood up and grabbed a hold of the prayer beads around his wrist. Inuyasha also stood and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. Without any sign of warning, the yellow figure darted out from behind the bushes and started gnawing on Miroku's head. Inuyasha was shocked to see what it was.

"A big yellow sponge?" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Miroku grabbed the object sucking on his head and threw it to the ground.

"I've heard Kagome talk about it. But I never actually thought I would see it!" Miroku said as he stared down at it.

"Excuse me. I'm not an it. My name is Spongebob Squarepants and Naraku paid me to kill you." Spongebob placed his hands on his hips and looked on at Miroku, who may I add, was very befuddled.

"Uh...right...Naraku." Miroku said.

"I don't care who sent you! You're going down!" Inuyasha sliced Spongebob in half and smiled. Miroku blinked a few times before revealing his 'Windtunnel' to suck the thing in. After that ordeal was taken care of. Miroku and Inuyasha sat back down by the fire.

It didn't take long for the girls to get back, with the exception of Shippou. Kagome brushed through her long raven black hair. Sango waited patiently to use this 'brush' contraption. Inuyasha noticed something washing out of Kagome's hair.

"Uh Kagome? What's that coming out of your hair?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair to reveal black stuff coming out.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to dye it last month." Kagome wiped her fingers on the grass before her. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's true hair color being revealed.

"SILVER HAIR?" Inuyasha was now all up in Kagome's grill. Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's face and pushed him back.

"Out of the bubble." Kagome said.

"Why do you have silver hair?" Inuyasha pondered.

"It's not silver. It's gray." Kagome commented.

"Gray?" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Gray. I'm not 17 Inuyasha.(A/N: In my story she's 17.) I'm really 40." Kagome put her face in her hands and sobbed. "I'm so old!" Kagome said in-between sobs. At this point, Miroku didn't know what to think anymore. So he decided to head back towards Kaede's village.

"I'm out of here." Miroku pounded his hand against his chest, kissed his fist, and made a peace sign. "Represent." Miroku couldn't believe he had just done that.

As soon as the gang made it back to Kaede's village, Miroku walked by the nearest horse stable. Just to see the purtyful aminals. (Yes I did put 'purtyful aminals' on purpose). Miroku walked into the stable and petted all of the pretty horsies. Until he came across a cow. It was a hideous looking thing. A florescent pink with green spots.

"Now I don't know what's happening anymore. Why is this cow pink and green?" Miroku asked himself.

"Cow? I think not! My name is Macaroni Doodle the third." The cow responded to Miroku, which made him jump. Miroku looked at the cow with annoyance. "What do you think you're looking at?" The cow asked angrily. He found it very rude for someone of Miroku's status to be staring at him in such a way.

Out of nowhere, the door from the stable broke off and Spiderman stormed in.

"This cow has got to go." Spiderman said. Miroku learned to accept that his life had gone to hell so he asked Spiderman a question.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked calmly.

"I'm Peter Park--Uh..I'm Spiderman." Spiderman responded.

"Alright what did the cow do? I mean Macaroni Doodle the third..." Miroku sighed.

"He...uh...violated the animal's rights. No animal under any circumstance is allowed to talk to humans." Spiderman puffed out his chest to sound manlier.

"Right...and my mother is King Kong." Miroku said sarcastically. All of a sudden a big thumping noise could be heard from outside. The ground vibrated horribly and the top of the stable was ripped off. There, in clear view, stood a 100 foot gorilla.

"Are you making fun of your own flesh Miroku?" Came a deep voice from the depths of the gorilla's throat.

"First of all, King Kong isn't a girl. Second of all, you're a blasted ape!" Miroku yelled up at the 100 foot gorilla. Spiderman looked from Miroku back up to the 100 foot gorilla.

"Gorilla." King Kong said.

"Whatever. Same difference!" Miroku said clearly agitated. The gorilla shrugged and walked off. "What about the roof to the stable!" Miroku yelled after the gorilla. King Kong threw the stable roof back onto the stable. "Thank you."

Spiderman shrugged and grabbed a hold of the cow. "Time to go to the slaughterhouse." Spiderman squirted out his web and left with the cow before Miroku could say a thing. Kaede and a mob of angry villagers ran to the stables.

"Where's our precious pink and green cow?" One of the villagers yelled out.

"Spiderman took it!" Miroku yelled out.

"Spiderman! Where is he?" The Green Goblin asked as he flew by on his hovercraft thingy. Miroku pointed in the direction of Spiderman. One of the villagers poked Miroku with his pitchfork.

"Cow thief!" Kaede scram. Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Inuyasha, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Menomaru, Princess Kaguya, Heidi, Kaede, Kikyou, Ah-Un, Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Jareromaru, Kageromaru, Tatosai, his cow thingy, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all closed in on Miroku.

"I didn't steal your cow!" Miroku pleaded.

**Then he waked up.**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed my bonus chappie. I tried to put in all of bogus stuff that I could. I hope it was funny. My brother laughed at it and so did my friends. Now to see if I tickle your funny! Once again, thank you **Lady Gata **for giving me this wonderful idea.


End file.
